


A babyish magician

by Dragonposeidon



Series: A legendary world [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon - Video Game, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The young magician, Emma Swan, is bubbly, immature on occasion, but also charming and cute in her own way. She has an unimaginable wealth of power at her fingertips. If magic mixes with love, what will remain of the heart of Regina Mills?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: A legendary world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547584
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

Regina Mills is a gorgeous woman in her late twenties, with black-haired hair at the height of her shoulders, brown eyes like seas of melted chocolate, luscious lips of a deep red enhanced by a light Scar running gracefully right now under a soft rain.

A voice rises close to Regina.  
"You go home?" Asked her best friend Periwinkle, a childish-looking woman with light blue eyes and pixie-cut silver hair, accompanying her in the rain as they leave the office. "I bet you'd like to have an umbrella right now."  
"It's not too far from the bus stop." Replies Regina, rolling her eyes.  
"Hey, before you leave ... I want to go watch The princess in the mask tomorrow night, you want to come to the cinema with me?"  
"The fantastic is not really my style, but if you really want ..."  
"Do not be like that Regina ... it'll be fun!"  
"Ok, ok."

Periwinkle leaves for her apartment and Regina is now heading alone to her bus stop.

_(And of course, the moment I do it ... the rain decides to intensify, wonderful!)_

When she starts to run, a light rises around her, heat and electricity shine on her back.

_(Have I just been struck by lightning ?!)_

A cacophony of artificial noises and swirling colors overwhelms Regina. For a second that seems interminable, it feels like drowning, then ...

Suddenly, Regina can see again, but ...

_(Where am I? It's definitely not Boston, did I wander into a medieval fair? People are dressed like stereotypical peasants.)_

The peasants in question are moving away from her, their eyes suspicious.

_(Not very warm.)_  
"Clear the way!" Exclaims an authoritative voice. "You stay here, stay where you are!"

Regina hears this scream from behind her and turns around to see who's emitting it.

There is a flaming red-haired woman with blue eyes shining on a brown horse, her emerald green armor sparkling in the sun and her black cape floating in the breeze. Regina feels a little relief.

_(Finally, someone who seems to be able to help me!)_  
"Excuse me, could you ...?" She says.  
"Silence!" Cut the red-haired woman in a direct tone.

_(I guess I was wrong about the helping part.)_

From the top of her brown horse, the woman in green looks at her with her hostile blue eyes.

_(She's really trying to intimidate me, I think she loves me even less than these peasants ... but she's certainly not afraid of me.)_  
"By my knightly authority of this domain, said the redhead. I put you under arrest! Cooperate and you will not be hurt."

_(I do not like the tone she uses.)_

Regina stands upright, standing at full height.  
"Do you threaten me?" Does request.  
"Was I not sure?" Replica redhead. "You ...!"

Another voice interrupts her.  
"Why not let me handle that?"

A black-haired man with a black beard, a blue-eyed look, dressed entirely in leather and a silver hook instead of his left hand and a sword at his belt, takes a step towards before. 

He gives the redhead a gentle pat on the thigh as he passes by her. He then sews a flower that grows between the pavers and the door to his face.

_(Not a man ... a PIRATE ?! Not possible, I've just been struck by lightning, I'm probably unconscious, I'm driving to the hospital.)_

The pirate clears his throat.  
"What my esteemed colleague Zelena Oz is trying to say ..."  
"Killian Jones no need!" Cut the woman named Zelena.

The pirate named Killian Jones still continues to talk, pretending not to hear Zelena as he smooths his beard a few days.  
"You have two choices," he said, extending his good hand to Regina while smiling. "You can come with us of your own free will, in this case, you will be escorted calmly to the castle ..."

Zelena gets off her horse, cutting Killian again.  
"... or you can resist, and we will take you by force." Her blue eyes are fierce, challenging Regina to question her.

_(But I will not back down!)_  
"I do not go anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" She replies, crossing her arms.  
"... Very well then," is the redhead.

Instead of answering, Zelena takes Regina in her arms!  
"What are you... ?!" Exclaimed Regina indignant.  
"There is no time for diplomacy," cut the redhead.  
"No inclination, apparently," sighs Killian.

Zelena throws Regina on the saddle of her horse.

_(She barely had to make an effort ... she certainly has the muscles to be knight.)_  
"Okay, Walsh, she's yours," Said the redhead to her horse.

He looks at Regina, his eyes narrowed.

_(Even the horse is trying to intimidate me?)_  
"You could be a little more polite," said Regina. "You know?"  
"Be grateful that I did not put you in irons" replies Zelena.

_(Uh, medieval handcuffs, no thanks ...)_  
"I still think I should have done it," Killian breathed.  
"It's because you still believe you can do better than me," Zelena said.  
"No ... I KNOW I can do better!"  
"Hmph," Zelena is frowning.

_(They do not get along clearly ...)_

Regina clings firmly to the saddle as Zelena leads Walsh through the streets. There is no way that the brunette can escape.

When Zelena, Regina and Killian arrive at the turn of the dirt road just outside the village, all thoughts of flight leave Regina's mind.  
"Is it ...?" She is stunned.  
"The castle?" Killian asked amused. "Yes, congratulations for your great power of observation."

The man pretended to clap with his hook.

_(This guy is really starting to get on my nerves, he's lucky to be the coolest of his two ...)_  
"It's impressive" says Regina, referring to the castle.  
"Impressive is a euphemism," replies Zelena haughty. "This castle has resisted countless assault, as you well know ...!"  
"You say only countless because arithmetic escapes you," cut Killian smirk. "I could surely give a better estimate."  
"It does not do anything," said his colleague.

Zelena gives the pirate a dirty look and they stop talking, leaving Regina confused.

_(As you well know, what does she mean by that?)_

The brunette only glimpses the inside of the castle before descending the twisted stone staircase, passing a dark hallway with a few flaming torches and a wooden door and iron to end up in ...

_(It's a dungeon ?!)_

Killian takes a step forward and opens the iron door of one of the cells with mocking politeness.  
"Please," he said to Regina. "Settle in comfortably."

The brunette gives him her most sarcastic look.  
"You are too nice ..." she said coldly.  
"That's my only fault, love," replies the man, laughing menacingly. "Of course, if you do not want entry ... Zelena has improved her goal, she could just throw you in a corner of the cell."

Zelena nods and Regina realizes Killian is not kidding. Tensely, she enters the cell. The pirate locks the door behind her, then spinning the key around his hook.  
"Wait here," he said. "And do not play trick, we'll come back for you ... someday."  
"Stop wasting time, Hook," Zelena said exasperated, clearly using a nickname point the pirate. "My Lord will want to hear our report."  
"Yes Yes of course..."

Zelena's and Killian's voices move off the corridor, leaving Regina alone. 

After a few hours stuck in the cell, her situation how to make her way.  
"No dream or nightmare would be so boring ..." she said to herself.  
"Thinking out loud?" Asks someone amused.

Regina is barking at the unexpected question.  
"Who is here?" She says.

A figure comes out of the shadows. This is an attractive young woman with long brown hair dotted with red and who has a bright look, dangerous, almost wild. But it is the fact that they are heterochromatic that is most striking, one lupine-shaped red and the other brown.

_(How long has she been there, and why have not I noticed?)_  
"Hum ..."  
"Who are you?" Regina asks. "Why are you here?"  
"I name myself Ruby, as to why I am here ... simple curiosity."

Regina crosses her arms, letting her irritation show through.  
"Yes, I'm curious too," she said. "Do you still greet visitors by throwing them into the dungeons?"  
"Zelena and Killian would not take someone into custody without a good reason."  
"What was their reason for me?"

Ruby said nothing, just staring.  
"Good?" Regina asks. "Do you think I'm a threat?"  
"It's not for me to say," answered the other woman. "But the servants of the Evil Queen take many forms, at once honest and rude."

Regina bristles at this answer.  
"I am not the servant of people!"  
"It does little to reassure me," Ruby replies, shaking her head. "No matter, my curiosity is satiating ... for the moment."

She turns away from the cell.  
"Hey, wait!" Done Regina. "You can not give me such a vague answer and then leave!"

_(Apparently ... she can.)_

With a long sigh, Regina uncrossed her arms and leaned her head against the cold stone wall.

_(If it's a dream, I would REALLY wake up now.)_

Unfortunately for her, it does not happen. She does not know how long it has been since Ruby left before she was shocked by a giggle coming from the other side of her cell door.  
"Looks like you're having a bad day," blows a voice.

Regina then looks at a woman older than Ruby but younger than her, who has long blond hair and hazel eyes, an adorable chin folate. 

The woman is leaning against a wall outside Regina's cell. She wears a plastron made of red leather and white leather-skinny pants, her pink, pale lips curved in a crisp smile.

_(Uh ...)_  
"Hum," Regina is uncertain. "Are you still surrounded by white light, miniature swan and ... flower?"  
"Only if I want to be," answers the blond. "It makes a good first impression, do not you think?"  
"I suppose..."

The young woman laughs shaking her head.  
"I knew it would happen," she said. "I'll have to introduce myself, I'm Emma Swan, and you are?"

_(I guess there's no harm in telling her.)_  
"Regina Mills."  
"Absolutely charmed, now ..."

Emma taps her finger on the bars of the cell and Regina hears the latch click. With a wave of Emma's casual hand, the door opens.  
"... what if I took you somewhere?" Ask the blonde.  
"You let me out?"

Emma smiles mischievously.  
"I opened the door, did not I? Come we should act fast."

_(She does not have to tell me twice!)_

Regina quickly follows Emma out of the dungeons, eager to get out of this place.


	2. Lord, explanations and warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets other people in this world, we finally explain why she is arrested and we give her a choice to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter, your comments are appreciated

**After leaving the dungeons and upstairs, Regina and Emma are now in one of the castle's long corridors...**

"It's not that I do not appreciate the help," Regina says. "But... why?"  
"I find you interesting," Emma answers. "The way you talk, for example ... it's pretty strange."  
"There must be more than that," the brunette is wary.  
"May be that I have a weakness for the damsel in distress," teases the youngest.

Regina bristles immediately insulted.  
"I am not a damsel in distress!"  
"You seemed very distressed," said Emma, smiling softly.

The other woman diverts her head a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Rejoice," make the blonde. "I'm just teasing you, I guess you have questions."  
"Yes, to begin with, why is everyone so suspicious of me?"  
"Living in the shadow of the Evil Queen will do that," Emma answers.  
"You have all mentioned the Evil Queen, who is she?"

Emma then throws her head back, laughing loudly.  
"It's a good example!" She laughs amused. "I did not expect you to be so funny."  
"I'm not... !"  
"Lady Emma! What are you doing?" Then said a voice, interrupting Regina.

Two women, one long-haired curly-haired, blue-eyed and dressed as a female butler, another with blond hair in a bun and green-eyed, dressed as maid, then approached Regina and Emma.

_(Does this blond woman look like Periwinkle? It can not be real ...)_  
"Ah, Tinkerbell, Belle," make Emma smile. "Just the people I wanted to see."  
"What took you so long?" Asks the brunette named Belle. "Lord Gold is waiting for you."

Regina looks at Emma and realizes something.  
"... you're not trying to help me escape, are you?" Said she accuser.  
"I might have made you believe that," starts the blonde looking sorry. "But..."  
"You trapped me!"  
"I do my best with the talents that I have," meets Emma shy smile in the face.

_(I had my hopes for nothing ...)_  
"Come on, then," said Tinkerbell. "Milord is waiting."

Reluctantly, Regina follows the trio through the castle. 

**They reach an elegant door...**

Regina hears hot voices arguing on the other side.  
"How can you think differently, Ruby?!" Exclaims Zelena.  
"As I said," meets the other woman. "I am not convinced...!"  
"Can I suggest trying to explain instead of repeating yourself?" Killian does.  
"You should see when it comes to the Evil Queen!" Exclaims the redhead.  
"That's enough!" So does a voice that Regina does not recognize.

The fourth voice is a powerful and dominant baritone that immediately silences the other three.  
"Zelena, you're going too far," said that voice.

The knight replies embarrassed.  
"... forgive me, Ruby, I spoke without thinking."  
"Do not think about that," the other woman replies. "I know your heart is in the right place."

**Belle opens the door...**

Clearing her throat.  
"Milord Rumple, our ... guest, is here," said she unsure of the title to give to Regina.

Lord Rumple, the older man with long hair, a cane in his hand and great elegance, stands in the center of the room. He faces Regina and she feels slightly nervous, but hides her perfectly.

_(It's obvious he's in charge.)_  
"Thanks," said Rumple. "Belle, Tinkerbell, you can go there."

The two women bow in unison and leave the room.  
"So," do the man.

It is only a syllable, but it contains a multitude of emotions: suspicion, curiosity, anger. His eyes fix Regina until ... Regina calls the man's bravado, she can and glares at him.  
"Keep up with that," she said with clenched teeth.  
"Do you even understand what you are asking?" Replica Rumple.  
"Of course not!" Gets mad the brunette.

Regina crosses her arms upset.  
"Your people dragged me here and thrown me into the dungeon, but nobody explained anything to me!" She says.  
"You want answers?" Rumple application. "I doubt you like what you hear, again ..."

The man walks towards the window.  
"I am the lord of this domain," he continues. "Although this title was originally attributed to my older brother, he was killed along with my father ... I took the seigniory to avenge them, with the help of my companions, I conquered the one of the greatest enemy of this country."

Rumple then turns to Regina and his eyes narrowed.  
"I defeated YOU!" Done it hard.  
"... what ?!" Exclaims the incredulous woman.  
"Hmph," blast Zelena. "She plays pretty well crazy."  
"The same could be said about you, Zelena," Killian told her.  
"You thought I am the Evil Queen?" Wonder Regina.  
"You know," Emma said. "The joke is not so funny the second time."  
"I tell the truth!" Insures the brunette.  
"Hum ..." makes pensive Ruby looking at her.

Rumple rubs his chin with a sigh.  
"I have no way of knowing the truth of your claim," he said. "But one thing is certain, we can not allow you to move freely, it would cause panic, Evil Queen or not."

His eyes meet those of Regina, insightful and calculating.  
"One of my companions or myself, must keep an eye on you until we have determined your fate," adds the Lord. "So out of courtesy, in case you tell the truth about not being the Evil Queen, I offer you the choice ... who will be your guardian?"


	3. A magic decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina chooses who she will have to have with her permanently, a discussion follows, a tour to the village and the return to the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated

_(A little courtesy, my eye, yes! As if they did not want me to be shut up only a few moments ago ... But Emma still let me out of the cell, I certainly prefer to be in someone's company that freed me from the dungeon that the other way around.)_ "Miss Swan can watch over me," Regina finally said, grimacing slightly at the word watch.

Emma's mouth is a little surprised at this, but the young woman is recovering in an instant with an adorable wink and a smile to Regina.  
"The choice was obvious," said Emma, a little amused.  
"Is it?" Makes Zelena bored. "Your reputation precedes you, Swan."  
"Hey! What is it supposed to mean?" Indignant the blonde.  
"Your magic is brilliant and flashy," replied the redhead. "Should not we keep this secret woman's presence?"  
"I could still snap my fingers and make her invisible," says Emma.

_(One minute, can she really do that, what kind of strange comatose dream do I do?)_  
"Do not even think about doing that," Regina said, her lips pursed.

Emma laughs as she puts a hand on her chest.  
"Ah, the lady refuses," she said. "It does not matter, but believe me, it can be a lot of fun in the right situation."  
"Zelena, Emma is more than capable of handling this," said Rumple to his knight. "She has long earned a place among us."  
"Of course, my lord," Zelena replies. "I never wanted to say otherwise."

Rumple nods wisely, and the tension in Zelena's shoulders drops a few inches.  
"You made a wise choice, darling," said the lord in Regina. "Emma is always a nice company."

_(A good decision today, if I'm lucky, I could take two or three more.)_  
"Nice for some," said Killian, smiling. "Dazzling for others, and a point of irritation for those who have no sense of humor."

Zelena's grumbling growl indicates too clearly who the pirate is referring to, but the leather man smiles only a little more, demonstrating to examine his hook rather than giving the redhead a second look.  
"Luckily for me, you have a overflow of the latter, Hook!" Emma does.  
"Ah, flattery will take you everywhere, love," Killian answers. "Or at least ... a good distance."

_(It's good to know that his two there seem to get along well.)_

Regina takes a look at Ruby who has been silent all this time. The constant observation is a little scary, but Regina is surprised to see the slightest hint of a smile, as the youngest in the group looks at Emma and Killian joking back and forth.  
"Tell me what you think about it, Wolfy," Emma turns to Ruby. "Am I a suitable tutor for our new guest?"

_(Wolfy, is that her nickname for Ruby?)_  
"Hmm ..." think Ruby. "You always have a light with you, Emma, maybe she will benefit from it."

_(Hey, it makes me look corrupt and perversely, I did not even do anything!)_  
"You say the sweetest things," Emma smiled at Ruby. "Come now, Regina, it would be a shame to stay longer than our welcome."  
"Yes, you can all go there," do Rumple. "But come and tell me if something else worth noting happens."

The muttering whispers come and go, and Emma gestures to Regina to leave the room with a whim of her fingers.

**The two women return to the corridors of the castle...**

Once out of earshot, Emma turns to look at Regina.  
"Then I really have to ask," she said curiously. "Why did you choose me to be with you?"  
"The savior must stay near the damsel she saved, is not that the custom?" Regina replies with a sigh of calling herself a damsel. "Fortunately you had no competition or would have needed a tiebreaker."

Emma's mouth curiously surprised for a moment, more thoughtful than delighted.  
"Hum ... interesting," she said.  
"What did you think I was going to answer?" Regina asks.  
"I have all kinds of questions to ask you, Regina," that answered only one.

Before Regina can respond to what Emma has just said, the blonde pulls her sleeve, leading to a set of massive door that the brunette supposed to lead outside the castle.  
"You can certainly take a break from that damned dungeon," said Emma. "But you must be sure of your best behavior, please, I hate to cast a spell on a woman before she knows her well."

_(Cast a spell on me, it's better to joke ...)_

Emma slides to the door and Regina has to scramble to catch up. For someone so clumsy, the blonde can really take the pace.

**Regina had seen the streets of the village rather when Zelena had thrown her on her horse...**

Now they look like a labyrinth as she follows Emma. The young woman sneaks between the aisles and the stands, avoiding the villagers without a second look.  
"Where are we going?" Ask the brunette.  
"The local tavern," Emma answers. "Even the bad guys among us must satisfy their thirst."  
"Wait a second, you talk about me?" Indignant Regina. "I am NOT the maid of the Evil Queen or the one you think ...!"

Regina stops when Emma stops dead, turns on her heel and presses a finger against her mouth. The crowd around them stops moving, but the blonde's hazel eyes are fixed only on Regina.  
"Try not to throw this name so openly, hum?" Emma does. "Unless you have a reason to try to intimidate the local population."

_(What, of course, she thinks I will do if I were actually this Evil Queen or whatever.)_  
"Well," Regina said, crossing her arms and taking Emma's finger from her mouth. "But if you think I'm so dangerous, why are you letting me wander?"  
"Maybe to see what you're going to do," Emma answers. "Or maybe to see who comes to find you, whatever, I can only imagine that you are hungry after your adventure today."

As Emma finishes her sentence, Regina's stomach rumbled more and more. The blonde smiles to herself and lets the other woman follow her through another heavy door.

**Straight into a tavern that is packed with people...**

The smell of beer and sweat makes Regina squeak, Emma does not seem to be bothered at all. The young woman turns to sneak into the breaches of the crowd and heads for the counter.  
"Emma!" Do the bartender happily. "Did you bring a new friend?"  
"May be," the blonde answers. "A hungry companion, at least, Regina, come and sit down."

Regina settles on a squeaky wooden stool when a huge wooden mug is pushed towards her, the white foam dripping on her side. The drink is followed by a huge metal bowl, filled with a broth so thick that Regina can not distinguish what really floats there.

_(Oh my god, am I really hungry enough to eat that? ... yes, damn it, how can I die of hunger in a fantasy world created by my mind? is not right!)_

Fortunately for Regina, the mystery broth tastes better than it looks. She swallows half of the bowl before realizing that Emma is looking at her with a soft, amused smile. The blonde makes a cloth appear with a movement of the wrist.  
"There are a few drops on your chin," she said to Regina.  
"... thank you," the other woman embarrassed for eating so badly, but she was hungry.  
"Emma!" Exclaims one of the villagers.

This is a young man of about Ruby's age. He leans against the counter, lifting an empty mug to catch Emma's attention. At first glance, there are four hangover glasses.  
"Yes?" Asks the blonde amused.  
"Is it true that you put five bandits with a beam of light?" Ask the villager. "Or was it ten bandit? You have to tell me ... I bet with my friend on the number."

Emma reaches out, a few colorful sparks spring from her fingertips to touch the villager on the nose. The man lets out a hissing laugh and his smile is full of pride.  
"It was ten, my friend," said Emma proudly. "It's always very useful when they stand in a straight line."  
"A beam of what?" Done Regina. "How does your magic work or who else?"  
"It must first of all a talent for that," answers the blonde. "Then you practice again and again in the rules of art."

Regina thinks about it for a moment.  
"You could teach me?" She asks intrigued. "Looks like it can be useful."  
"Oh? Something for?" Makes Emma suspicious.  
"Eh ... not something bad," blows the other exasperated woman. "I'm NOT evil, if that's what you imply."

_(Why am I trying to work in all the logic of all this?)_

The beer is really good, though, and after burning for a few hours at the tavern, it's now dark enough for Emma to take Regina back to the castle. The whole village crowd has disappeared home for the night. 

**The brunette follow Emma is on the road to Lord Rumple's house...**

It's hard not to be impressed by the castle in the distance, especially now that Regina is not hanging on a horse and she's not trying to dodge the fragments bristling with Zelena's green armor. Emma's heels slam quickly against the stone, but her steps are perfectly aligned with those of the other woman.  
"So where are you from exactly?" Emma asks.  
"I ... I'm not sure you believe me," sighs Regina.  
"Hmph, tell me at least something about you, Regina, the first sin of a magician is her curiosity."  
"What are the others?" Regina smiles, raising an eyebrow.

Emma starts laughing.  
"We can do it later," she said.  
"Ok, the main thing," does Regina. "I am late in my thirties, I refuse to tell you my exact age, and I have a really boring job, I would also kill for a cup of coffee right now, because the withdrawal of caffeine is real."  
"Well ... a cup of what?" Asks the intrigued blonde.  
"From coffee, dark, black, hot ..."  
"Is there alcohol in it?" Emma asks looking interested.  
"No ... well, sometimes," Regina answers. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
"No," said Emma, shrugging her shoulders. "But it sounds like a treat that I would like to try."

_(Oh kill me now! What kind of horrible world does not have coffee? I can already feel the headaches that begin!)_  
"Late thirties, huh?" Emma does. "I'm twenty-eight, we have a pretty close age."

She makes a wicked wink at Regina, then she makes a colorful burst of fingertips, casting a bright light into the darkness that surrounds them.  
"Show-off," Regina blows hiding her light amusement.  
"Only when the weather permits," replies the blonde by tapping a finger under her own chin and contemplating Regina. "Now the question is ... how am I going to be nicknamed?"


	4. Nickname and discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma decides on a nickname for Regina, a conversation between them on the Evil Queen and the two women finally return to the castle for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

Regina stares at Emma as if the blonde has lost her mind.  
"I seem to have already given you my name," she said.  
"Yes, I know, but your first name is what everyone calls you," Emma says. "I love giving nicknames."  
"Is that why you called Ruby, Wolfy?"  
"Ah, Ruby lets me do and have fun, Zelena much less, so for you ..."

Emma skips a step in front of Regina, still walking backwards on her heels while examining the other woman from head to toe. A slight heat rises to the neck of Regina, she does not know what the youngest seeks to look at her like that.  
"Can you be my little raven, mm?" Emma finally said smiling. "Your sparkling black hair falling on each side of your face like wings ... it's just perfect!"  
"Small!?" Indignant Regina. "I'm older than you, I call you back!"  
"Yes, but I'm taller than you, and now that I've decided, there's no way I can change my mind about your nickname."

_(Damn, this girl is so annoying! I understand Zelena now.)_  
"Well," blows Regina in defeat, knowing how to choose her fights. "But I don't want to be the subject of conversion anymore, tell me about yourself or how you got rid of this great Evil Queen witch."  
"Well, I didn't do it alone," said Emma. "But I spent almost every part of the magic I had inside me, the power of the Evil Queen is serious, substantial in almost every respect, and for a while I had very little hope that we would succeed to defeat it."  
"But you did, didn't you?"

Emma's laughter is musical and she stops dead, a store momentum blossoming from her in beautiful and brilliant spirals. A splendid sword appears in her hands, sculpted and almost as bright as its magic. Regina's jaw drops slightly, just in time for the blonde to tilt the tip of her sharp sword just under the other woman's chin, her hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity ... and something more vivid.  
"Tell me, Evil Queen, what do you remember exactly?" She asks.

Regina has no idea what Emma can really do with this sword, but after hearing the villagers' stories about the blonde rather in the evening and seeing her magic, the brunette has the feeling that she doesn't want to be on the wrong side of Emma. When Regina tries to move her hands, the magician raises an obvious disapproval eyebrow.  
"I do not remember anything!" Made the brunette exasperated. "For the moment I don't know how many times, I am NOT the Evil Queen! All I was worried about before landing here was whether or not I wanted to go see a movie, not an apocalypse of black magic or whatever you think I did!"  
"A what?" Ask the intrigued blonde.  
"A mov ... too bad, it's ... entertainment."

_(It's starting to age quickly.)_  
"Uh, and said my ways are strange," smiles Emma.  
"Listen, can't you just trust me?" Asked Regina.  
"It's hard to trust a woman who suddenly appears out of nowhere, and you can believe me when I say that I speak from personal experience," replies the blonde. "Strange things like this happened every day when the Evil Queen ruled, we'd be foolish not to investigate the quirks when they manifest."  
"But I can't do anything magic, if I had some kind of dark superpower, wouldn't I know it now?"  
"I could take a closer look, if you want."  
"Yes, what does it take?"

Emma takes a step back, her sword breaks contact with Regina's chin before the blonde turns the weapon with one hand, then marks with her a line along the stone path just in front of the brunette.  
"I look at the one who remains alone and asks her to show her soul," Emma says. "Its strength put in the foreground ... revelations of the resounding heart!"

Emma's magic ignites all around Regina, a colored circle burns around the brunette's feet. It's too bright to really look at, but it disappears a second later, leaving behind a slight cinnamon scent, notes Regina.

_(The problem now is that I have no idea whether it's a good sign or a bad sign.)_

Emma then laughs, turning her sword over where it came from in the first place.  
"Now, it has a lot of interest," she said, looking almost amused.  
"What is?" Asked Regina interested.  
"There's not a single bit of magic around you, if you're a threat, Regina, it's not because of this type of power."  
"I told you so! Couldn't you have done this in front of the others earlier?"  
"I would have done it, if Rumple had asked me," Emma answers, shrugging her shoulders.

_(Why does this infuriating girl want to watch over me then? Does she know something the others don't know? Maybe I was too quick when I made my choice of surveillance, Emma's magic is far more frightening than Zelena's attitude.)_  
"Can we return to the castle now?" Asked Regina.  
"Yes of course," Emma answers. "The day must have been long for you, right?"  
"The longest in my life so far, I think."

Regina's first steps are careful, making sure that the stones that have just exploded from magic do not break under her, but the road seems to be intact. Emma walks next to the other woman, an aura of confidence running through her in waves.  
"Are you not afraid to go back to the castle in the dark?" Asked Regina.  
"No, but I have dealt with a lot of brigands in the past, it is not because I am a single woman that I am an easy target, and you you are afraid of going into the dark?"  
"Sometimes," admits Regina. "The city I come from is really big, but there is a lot more light outside than at present."

Emma seems amused at the mention of a possible attack where she and Regina are currently located.  
"Anyone who dares to attack someone on the way to Rumple Castle would experience a brutal awakening."  
"It's certainly good to know," said Regina.

**Emma brings the other woman back through the massive stone arch of the castle...**

Giving the guards a friendly wave, they give she nods or smiles, but their attitude cools as soon as they see Regina pass.

_(Wonderful, I guess the news about me has gone around.)_

**Emma stops in the front courtyard of the castle...**

It is difficult not to admire the landscape, even if it is not very bright. Flowers bloom in the midst of a carefully maintained grass, patterns carved in greenery with clean lines.  
"Are you ready to return to the dungeon?" Ask the blonde.  
"I... ?!"

Regina stops dead, her indignation disappears when she sees the edge of Emma's mouth contrect with a restrained smile. She clearly teases the brunette as she does with everyone.

_(It's actually annoyingly comforting.)_  
"Oh, haha," Regina said sarcastically. "It's hilarious, I know you're kidding."  
"Am I so transparent? What a horror, but yes I was joking, Rumple would be mad against me if I brought you back to the dungeon."

_(I will be the one going mad against her, this dungeon is awful!)_  
"Where are we really going?" Asked Regina.  
"My neighborhood," Emma answers. "It would be difficult to keep an eye on you in a guest room."

**The two women pass by some winding rooms of the castle before Emma stops in front of one of the doors...**

Tracing her fingers along the wood. A white spark zealously and Regina hears a lock unlocking before the blonde pushes the door.  
"You can never be too safe, right?" Emma does.  
"I guess not," said Regina following the wizard beyond the now open door.


	5. The witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's room, Regina's first night at the castle, problem in the village and Emma's nemesis appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character, enemy number two, after the Evil Queen, in this story appears
> 
> don't hesitate to comment

**As Regina enters Emma Swan's room...**

She is inundated with almost silvery white and gold. The clear and metallic accents highlight the magician's bedroom, the room is filled with shelves overflowing with books, some of which are scattered all over the floor and the rest of the furniture. In addition to the books, the floor is strewn with a random cushion and several garments thrown here and there at random.

Regina wrinkles her nose in disgust at the more than visible disorder of the bedroom, but this says that in view of her situation it would be better not to mention it to avoid going back to the dungeon, so she opts for a less disparaging comment.  
"It's definitely ... white," she said.  
"Yeah, I prefer to say that it is dedicated to my personality," Emma replies, smiling gently. "We are not all austere."

The blonde goes through the pile of clothes and the cushions, heading for her huge and luxurious bed, drawing the soft white curtains of the canopy in golden wood to reveal a silver duvet with the design of a golden swan in its center, well that it is not very visible since the bed also has a pile of clothes on it.

After sitting in the dungeon cell earlier and then that ugly stool at the village tavern, Emma's bed, even in a mess, looks like a little piece of heaven in Regina.  
"Do you share this bed or do I have to lie on the cushions on the floor?" Does request.  
"Oh, there is enough room for the two of us, just wait a second," Emma replies, taking the pile of clothes on the bed, only to swing her on her dresser already seeming very crowded. "But you're going to have to take off your clothes, I don't care about storage, but I still like cleanliness and I prefer to prevent my bed from eventually smelling the smell of the castle keep."

_(As unpleasant as it is, she's not wrong, I would react the same way if it were my bed, at least it is not a scary guy in front of whom I will find myself in my underwear.)_

Emma turns away from Regina so that the other woman is a minimum of intimacy, but Regina finds this rather ridiculous given that without other clothes she will still be almost naked in front of the blonde in the end. When she turns around, wearing only her purple lace bra and her matching panties, Emma is also undressing, wearing what looks like a white tank top and red cotton panties, Regina tries not to ogle too much young woman.

_(I guess anyone who is not blind can see that she is ... cute in her own way, but I know better, girls like her are a magnet for problems, they make trouble like the flame a butterfly.)_  
"Uh, are you looking for something?" Emma asks when she sees Regina looking around her room.  
"No," said Regina. "An honest question, is your hair really that blond?"

Emma sneers a little at the question.

_(Smooth, Mills, she's not going to suspect anything, really.)_  
"Well, I could change their color," replies the magician, shrugging her shoulders. "If that's question, the spell to do that is pretty simple, but yeah, that specific blonde is my natural color."  
"Huh ... neat."

Regina settles down gently on the bed, the moment Emma invites her to do so. The blankets are as soft as they seem and the sheets are smooth and fresh by the time Regina lays on them.  
"Definitely an improvement over the dungeon," she says.  
"It's an incentive to behave," teases Emma. "Know that I am not used to sharing my bed."  
"Oh really?" Regina says, raising an eyebrow in question.

To Regina's amazement, Emma begins to blush, dismissing the brunette's question by turning her back on Regina and turning off the lights in the room with a wave of her hand.

_(I guess I'll have to take her word for it in this case.)_

**Regina wakes up practically at dawn with Emma's face hovering over her...**

The blonde's hands shaking her shoulders slightly.  
"Get up," said Emma.  
"What?"  
"There is a kind of magical disturbance in the village," explains the blonde. "I have to go investigate and you have to stay with me so that I can watch you remember?"

_(Uh oh, it doesn't sound good, but they can't put this on my back, I was just sleeping here.)_  
"Okay," sigh Regina. "Let me get dressed."  
"Not in your clothes," Emma replies. "They are too showy."  
"I have noth ..."  
"I will give you new ones, a moment."

Emma comes out of the canopy curtains and Regina hears her rummaging through all sorts of drawers. The gleam of magic permeates the room before it returns to the brunette with medieval clothes of purple and black color, much darker than what the sorceress wears.  
"I changed the color, I thought you would prefer that," Emma says with a smile. "I also changed the size to suit you."  
"Thank you," said Regina taking the dress with the corset going on top of it and the black leather boots.

_(Oh there is also a matching black velvet cape!)_

**Once Regina is dressed, she and Emma hurry out of the castle and go where Rumple and the others are waiting, right outside the gates... **

Zelena looks particularly moody, her sword with the green blade appearing to be made of sharp jade, is already in her hand, and no one in the group is smiling.  
"Good morning, deary," greet Rumple by addressing Regina.  
"We should act quickly," says the redhead changing her hand sword.  
"I know you agree," Killian agreed. "The village has little defense when it comes to magic."  
"I know," sigh Emma. "That worries me."  
"Then forward," said Ruby, arms crossed.

**Rumple leads the group to the village...**

Before separating everyone in pairs, he takes Zelena with him, sending Killian and Ruby in the opposite direction.

**Emma and Regina are sent to the market...**

That is to say the heart of the village, and the two women do not have to look long to see what is causing the panic in the Rumple area. 

A tall blonde woman dressed entirely in black with a horned headdress stands in the middle of the market drawing the attention of the dozen trembling villagers. Her smile is frozen and her headdress certainly makes her look devilish.  
"Ah, my guests of honor are finally arriving at the party," she said when she saw Emma and Regina.  
"Maleficent," Emma makes a scowl. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Ah, just keep some subordinates under my control, my dear Swan," replies the woman with the name of Maleficent. "Is it a crime?"  
"You know that twisting the minds of others against their will is ...!"  
"It was a rhetorical question," cuts Maleficent by rolling eyes.

Maleficent snaps her fingers and Regina looks slightly horrified when rings of black magic appear outside the witch, wrapping like a rope made of energy, around each villager squeezing them like a vice. The poor witch prisoners groan in pain and choke from the lack of air before collapsing in turn on the ground, oblivious and helpless in the face of the power of the horned woman.  
"Ah, it's so good," says Maleficent. "No other kind of magic gives such pleasure."

_(What did she do to them ?!)_  
"Emma, can you fix this?" Ask Regina to the magician. "You can do it?"  
"The only thing this idiot will do," growls contemptuous Maleficent. "It's getting out of my way."

With a movement of the wrist of Maleficent, a flash of dark magic goes directly to Emma, forcing the young woman to jump back to avoid it. At the same time, Maleficent disappears in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing just as quickly, just in front of Regina. The witch takes the brunette's jaw in one of her hands, her nails as sharp as the claws of dragons biting Regina's cheek.  
"It was you I was looking for, beauty," said Maleficent.  
"M ... me?" Said Regina wincing at the scratch on her face. "I'm not... !"  
"Shut up, now," blow the witch. "You and everything you are belongs to me."

Maleficent's blue-gray eyes turn to dark pools, an endless void when they lock onto the chocolate browns of Regina. The brunette is gasping when the same power that had wound and passed out the villagers an instant before now appears around her body. Regina's arms are pinned to her side and she can't move a thing other than her head and her face.


	6. Fight magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina does not allow herself to face the magic of Maleficent, Emma and the witch fight and reinforcements arrive to help the magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, as Lord and not a dark one, Rumpletilskin does not know magic perfectly, even if he had little knowledge of it
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment and tell me what you think of Maleficent as Emma's nemesis

_(Okay, I was first struck by lightning, then swung by Zelena on her horse and put by the guyliner pirate in a dungeon, not to mention being defamed like an Evil Queen which I had never heard about it the day before yesterday ... Enough is enough! This damn horned and leather-covered witch is not going to get the upper hand over me, absolutely not!)_

Regina glares at Maleficent.  
"You know what," she said between her teeth. "Go show yourself!"  
"Sorry?" Is surprised Maleficent.  
"Who do you think you are? Wander in this village and frighten all these people? Emma has beaten you in the past, so you're all bitter, right? Because it certainly doesn't look like you went home to try to become a better person."

Maleficent seems to be mystified for a moment by the attitude of Regina and in this moment of hesitation of the witch, Regina feels the dark tendrils of the magic of Maleficent begin to loosen around her. Not enough to move her arms, but enough to breathe more easily than a few seconds ago.

_(Oh, so I just have to distract her to make her lose her focus on her magic, good to know.)_  
"If your Evil Queen is so powerful, shouldn't she be doing her dirty work herself?" Asked Regina.  
"The queen has more power than anyone in this world can ever gather," says Maleficent. "It is not because it is sealed that her anger is not great, I know it perfectly."  
"Oh, it looks like she punishes you too," sneers Regina.  
"Shut your trap!" The witch exclaims furiously, her rage blazing in her eyes, so burning that there is no doubt that the other woman touched a nerve.

Except that this time, the energy around Regina's body does not weaken, on the contrary, it tightens again, compressing so hard that a moaning breath leaves her lips.  
"Note your language," growls Maleficent.

_(Ok, plan B, I need a plan B! Or is it more like C or X, all my ideas seem terrible right now, what could distract her long enough for Swan take action, and send Maleficent back from where it came from?)_

The light flickers in the corner of Regina's eyes and she sees Emma's sword appear, welded by a ball of white energy. The magician sends a magic blow to Maleficent, but the witch immediately deflects it with her free hand.

Maleficent makes fun of Emma.  
"Really, Swan, it was pathetic, do you really want to beat me or do you just use this woman as bait?"  
"I would never fall as low as you," replies the youngest. "Draining people while they live and breathe is nothing but cruelty."  
"Cruelty?" Laughs the witch. "It's only natural, the weak serve the powerful in every kingdom, I just take this oath of loyalty a little more seriously, now ..."

The look of Maleficent returns to Regina and a thick fog creeps into the mind of the brunette, the witch pours her power into her captive leaving no room for resistance. Regina still struggles against magic ties, but it's not like a rope; no part of it relaxes.  
"What is hidden inside you, pretty thing?" Maleficient fact. "Show me."  
"There's nothing to ... ouch ... show!" Breathing hard Regina, having trouble breathing.

_(Okay, now I have an idea, but it is terrible, although it is certainly a classic.)_

Maleficent pulls Regina towards her thanks to her magic, so when the brunette leans forward, the witch does not fight. When Regina kisses Maleficent directly on the mouth, it backs away so quickly that its magic evaporates in a second, Maleficent staring at Regina with wide eyes of shock.

_(Yes! It works! Even if I hope there is mouthwash or at least toothpaste in this medieval world.)_  
"What is it, Maleficent?" Made with sarcastic Regina. "I'm not your type? Oh, this is so embarrassing."  
"You...!" Maleficent breath always amazed by the gesture of the other woman.

The triumph that Regina feels evaporates when Maleficent puts a pair of fingers to her lips and smiles, looking far too satisfied for someone who has just lost control of the situation.

Regina casts a questioning glance at Emma, waiting for her to act, but the youngest seems just as shocked as Maleficent a moment earlier.  
"Smart," nods the witch looking at Regina. "But I'm afraid your little flirtation won't work twice, my dear."  
"Swan, that was your signal!" Said Regina upset.  
"Oh that's right!" Made the magician out of her stupor.

Emma jumps in front of Regina before Maleficent can attack Regina again, the white light shining around the young woman's sword. The hustle and bustle of the hoofbeats behind the women almost makes Regina pray that their backup is on the way, especially when a dark energy invades the hands of Maleficent.  
"Enough to play," said the witch. "I'm going to kill you both and I'm done."  
"Whatever power you absorbed," Emma replies. "I'll burn it, and you know I keep my promises, Maleficent."

Regina takes a big step back. The last thing she wants is to be caught in the middle of what the other two women could imagine.  
"I should have killed you years ago," says Maleficent.  
"Bold words," laughs Emma. "Your magic has never lived up to mine."  
"We will see," said the witch.

_(Okay, I'm ready to wake up anytime now.)_  
"Golden divine shock!" Emma exclaims.

_(Does she do this every time she attacks someone?)_

A burst of massive, jagged scintillating energy springs from Emma's sword blade directly toward Maleficent, but a huge shield of tar color and consistency springs from the ground to block it, absorbing energy.  
"Did you really think it would work twice?" Mocking Maleficient. "I have a lot of new stuff, Emma, you seem to be stuck in the past."  
"Stealing the power of others means nothing, Maleficent," Emma replies  
"Is it true?" Made the witch.

**The sound of footsteps approaches the three women...**

Rumple rounded the corner, his cane transforming into a crossbow well held in his hand, all the rest of his group behind him.

Arms in hand, Killian, Ruby and Zelena freeze at the sight of Maleficent.  
"One of the generals of the Evil Queen, I knew it!" Zelena exclaims with her jade sword in her hand.  
"Not better dressed than the last time," adds Killian his glittering hook on one side, a dagger on the other.  
"Are we going to get rid of it?" Ruby asks her bow ready to shoot.  
"Yes," confirms Rumple. "And quickly."

Maleficent looks at the group for a moment, her whole body tenses up. Emma raises her sword again, ready to attack, but the witch snaps a ball of black energy at her own feet, her magic rising in a cloud of dark smoke.  
"Another time then," she said.

When the black smoke finally dissipates, Maleficent has disappeared, leaving behind only the smell of burnt stone.

_(It's totally cheating and cowardice.)_  
"Rude a lot?" Done Regina. "She goes inside, attacks me and then leaves?"

Emma's own magic is withdrawn in a mist of sparks and the young woman immediately runs to put a hand on Regina's shoulder.  
"Are you fine?" She asks she.  
"I think so," breath Regina. "Everything she did was terrible, but I don't think it was permanent."

Rumple and the others help the villagers to get up. They all seem confused, but beyond a few bruises from the fall, Regina is sure everyone is fine.  
"Emma, what did she do to them?" Rumple asks.  
"She tied them up and siphoned their energy," answers the magician. "Maleficent had never had such power before, which is worrisome."

Regina turns to Emma.  
"She must have had an update from somewhere," she said. "I mean, if you've beaten her before, she knows she needs more firepower, right?"  
"It's true," confirms Emma. "But the question is where she learned such a fate."

_(There is no way I can wake up soon, is there? Because I'm not ready for today.)_  
"What did Maleficent want?" Ask Zelena.  
"Regina, at least it looked like that," Emma answers.

Zelena gives Regina a dark look and she resists hard the urge to roll her eyes.  
"We must be on our guard," Rumple council his crossbow put back in its form of cane. "Maleficent isn't the only servant the Evil Queen has."  
"She's pretty dangerous alone," says Killian. "Let's avoid invoking the rest of the pack with rumors, huh?"  
"I know in agreement with Killian," agrees Ruby. "Maybe Emma can find the source of Maleficent's new abilities."

Emma looks at her friend with confidence.  
"Don't worry, Wolfy, I'm going to do it," she said. "The last thing we need is for Maleficent to steal energy from across the village."  
"In this case, bring Regina back to the castle now, and take care of her," orders Rumple. "Now that Maleficent has made herself known, I don't want Regina to go anywhere without an escort, understood, Emma?"  
"Of course, Rumple," nods the magician. "I have not forgotten what is at stake."

Rumple's serious expression calmed down a bit, replaced by a small but affectionate smile towards Emma.  
"I didn't mean to imply otherwise," said the Lord. "We will accompany you to the gates, then, I want to make another inspection of the village and make sure that Maleficent has left nothing harmful."

Emma nods in agreement and with her hand still on Regina's shoulder, she guides the brunette towards the road leading from the village to the castle...


	7. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the castle a discussion with the maids, a tour at the library and a  
stop at the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the last name of lovestruck since I couldn't remember if Maleficent had any  
one in Once Upon a Time
> 
> Do not forget to comment

**Tinkerbell and Belle wait at the gates of the castle when the group approaches...**

The two women bow quickly but politely towards Emma. Regina can't forget how Tinkerbell looks like Periwinkle, but they don't recognize each other when their eyes meet.

_(It's so strange.)_  
"What happened in the village, Lady Emma," Asked Tinkerbell. "Everyone left so quickly."  
"I heard Lady Zelena's armor echoing all the way," adds Belle.  
"One of the generals of the Evil Queen attacked the villagers," explains Emma. "Maleficent Klein."

Lazy curiosity turns to fear as the two maids change their gaze, then shiver.  
"I'm happy to see you are well, Milady," said Tinkerbelle.  
"Not a scratch to find," Emma smiled. "But please keep an eye out for anything suspicious, the last thing I want is for someone in the castle to be hurt."  
"Of course," Belle replies. "We will be on our guard."

**Emma guides Regina through the doors and they return to the heart of the castle, passing through long stone corridors before arriving at the library...**

The library is huge, it contains more than  
book that those stuffed into Emma's room. She doesn't even hesitate, going to a shelf at the back of the room, and starting to just book after book, placing each two on a table behind her. The highest shelf  
seems to be a problem for she, probably that with her combat gear it is hard to stretch to her full height and Emma tries to take a book from the center. Regina shakes her head.  
"Let me have that," she said.  
"You don't have to ...!" Try Emma.

Regina hands she the book.  
"Thank you," Emma smiles as she puts the book down on the table with the others, frowning for a moment while she rearranges them. "This should do it."  
"Do they need to be in a specific order?" Regina Request.  
"No, but that will facilitate this part."

Emma puts her outstretched hands in front of her, closes her eyes, and the books start to levitate as if an invisible hand was just pulling them in front of her.  
When Emma opens her eyes and beats her fingers, the pages of the books begin to turn at unison.  
"Woah," breath Regina.  
"I find it easier to compare texts when  
they're side by side," says Emma.  
"It was the part of the levitation that impressed me," let she know the brunette.  
"Oh, well, it's quite simple, the question is, what kind of magic Maleficient used ..."

Pages flip as Emma examines the books up close. There are all kinds of symbols  
strange that Regina doesn't understand, so she don't know how to follow.  
"What is so different?" Application Does  
in place. "I saw you do all kinds of things  
crazy."  
"Maleficent drained the energy of being alive," answers Emma frowning. "If i want a fireball, I just do it."

Emma makes a quick gesture with her fingers, calling out a tiny sphere of fire in the palm of her hand before closing her fist and turning it off.  
"A change of element, blowing the wind is  
easy," explains the magician.  
"Can be yours," says Regina.  
"Comparatively simple, then," said Emma with a smirk. "To those who practice magic, but people are not one element, we are several forces working at the same time, all in one body, making a fireball is one thing, turning someone's blood into fire..."

Emma shakes her head.  
"Maleficent has acquired a lot of power,"  
she says. "And I want to know how."

_(There's a lot more than I thought, Emma has to study constantly to keep up with all of this.)_  
"Let's hope it doesn't bother you too much," Emma smiles. "Don't hesitate to ask questions while I read."  
"Thank you," said Regina, shaking her head. "I go probably have several."

**Emma spends an hour bending over her books before being interrupted by Zelena, now without her armor...**

The red-haired woman arrives in the library with Killian, Ruby and Rumple in tow, all dressed in more casual clothes than during their turn at the town. None of them seem surprised to see books hang everywhere, but Regina assumes that they are used to it.  
"Emma, did you find something?" Killian asks.  
"Nothing useful," sighs the blonde. "There's a lot of theory on the type of magic evoked by Maleficent, but no concrete example, no method to get it, even necromancy would be easier, to wake up the dead is not like influencing the living."

Emma breathes, frustration invading her. Rumple nods, but the concern on his face speaks volumes.  
"All we can do is continue to investigate," he said.  
"The village was free from any interference by Maleficent," reports Zelena. "Ruby thinks that villagers could have been simply bait."  
"If she just wanted a source to draw for her magic why not go to a village far from  
our protection?" Made Ruby.  
"Instead, she made a very daring attack and kindly waited for us to arrive," adds Killian.  
"And she went straight to you, Little Raven," said Emma.

All eyes in the room turn to Regina and she tries to smile, hoping not to appear  
threatening.  
"I became popular this week," she said.  
"So it seems," agrees Emma. "I have to make a pause to look at these books, as soon as I have a answer, Rumple, we'll tell you."  
"Thank you, Emma," made the man. "Good hunt."

**Emma takes Regina's hand to get her out**   
**from the library...**

The brunette follows, trying not to focus too much on the fingers of the blonde laced with hers.  
"Where are we going?" She asks to distract herself from it.  
"The kitchen," Emma answers. "I need something to refresh my mind."

**The castle is huge and the kitchen is**   
**no less spacious...**

Emma's hand loose finally Regina's and the blonde buzzes at in a low voice, taking a look around closets. Leaving Regina to reflect on the fact that she too is starving.

_(Should I be looking for something eatables or ask Miss Swan for permission ...?)_


	8. Share with Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the castle kitchens Emma and Regina spend time alone before being interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates a Swanqueen romantic moment and the 🖤 at the end of the moment or chapter
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

Regina ends up making a decision and addresses Emma who is still busy looking in the kitchen cupboards.  
"You know, between the two of us, I bet we can cook something good."  
"I hope you have more experience than I do when it comes to cooking," Emma replies.  
"I know how to make lasagna and for the rest I watch cooking shows on the internet."

Emma looks at Regina for a moment and she thinks back to what she just said.

_(Oh yes... internet, it certainly didn't stay here.)_

Regina sighs, a little annoyed with this world without techology.  
"Yes, Miss Swan, I can cook with talent, frankly."  
"Excellent," smiles Emma delighted. "You can use everything that there is here."

Emma begins to take out utensils while  
Regina rummages through the cupboards, trying to see which ingredients would make a good mix once together. There is no fridge, but there is an oven and lots of pans.

_(They have tons of meat in this castle,_   
_but I have no idea how to cut it the right way, I should have watched a show butcher_ _ shop.)_

Emma looks at Regina hopefully, so she takes a big loaf of bread and starts cutting some thick slices. When she goes to get the huge amount of cheese in the pantry, the expression of magician becomes curious.

Emma's expression of curiosity intensifies when Regina begins to cut part of the cheese.  
"What exactly are you doing?" Does request.  
"A classic that I allow myself on occasion,"  
Regina replies. "I'm sure you will like it, at least, if you have butter here."  
"The cabinet on your left," says Emma.

Regina throws butter in a pan on the large wood stove, then she draws Emma with a wave of her hand.  
"Help me with the assemblies, okay? Two slices different cheese on each of the slices of bread," says Regina.  
"Okay, I can do that," Emma smiles.

Once the butter starts to melt, Regina  
layer the bread in the pan, holding a  
winced when a drop of hot butter landed on her hand.  
"Do you have a spatula?" Ask Regina.  
"I do not think so."  
"Any flat I can use for return them, then?"

Knitting her eyebrows, Emma steps away from the stove and returns with a huge butcher knife, the blade wide enough and flat to work.  
"Pretty good, thank you," said Regina.  
"I must admit that my curiosity is piqued," mentions the youngest.

_(I can't believe I'm impress a girl with a__ grilled cheese sandwich.)_  
"Hope the taste will dispel your doubts, Miss swan, one second ..."

Using the knife, Regina holds the two halves sandwiches then she turns them over, baking the other side in the butter. When she presses hard on the blade, the cheese flows slowly to the meets bread, melting together in a delicious mess.  
"These are going to be great," smiles Regina satisfied.

It takes a little longer to toast the bread properly, but Regina takes the Sandwiches out of the pan with the knife and on the plates Emma hands her. 

**The blonde puts them on the table and Regina takes the chair next to the other woman, hungry enough to risk getting burned fingers...**

_(Yes! This is so good!)_  
"You have no problem eating with your hands, do you?" Ask Regina. "Go ahead, taste it."

Emma takes a big bite and her eyes hazelnuts go wide.  
"So?" Ask Regina.  
"Oh yes, mhmm!" Said Emma.

_(Ten point for me because I managed to do something in medieval cuisine.)_  
"Thank you for doing that," said Emma. "I really did no cooking skills."  
"You can't just do it by magic?" Interrogates Regina.  
"I tried ... once."  
"How did it go?"

The pink that rises slowly on the face of  
Emma tells Regina that the experiment hadn't pag must have been a success. The magician concentrates about eating her sandwich rather than meet Regina.  
"It doesn't matter," said Regina. "The kitchen takes of practice, you know?"  
"I guess," Emma answers, shrugging. "My whole practice is in a particular area."  
"You really like magic, huh?"  
"I ... it comes naturally, we should always sharpened our gifts, and mine is particularly useful."  
"Yes, I noticed that," agrees Regina. "If I  
could do what you do, I bet I would have a much more interesting job than being behind a desk."  
"You speak like Rumple," said Emma. "He is all time burdened with administrative problems."  
"Keep the kingdom moving?"  
"Yes that's exactly it!"

Emma then eats her food, silently and lost in thought. Then she pauses, agape.  
"Oh! I forgot the wine," she said then.  
"Some wine?" Asked Regina.  
"I hope they have wine where you come from," replies the blonde.  
"Of course, do not be ridiculous, I just ... I do not drink much in general I prefer apple cider."

**Emma gets up from her seat, opens another closet revealing a wine rack...**

Unfortunately, bottles are at the very top, and Regina can already see the same problem that the blonde's armor had caused her to reach books rather at the library.

_(She could just levitate them, I wonder if it's_ _ a matter of pride ... I'm going to help this idiot before there is broken glass everywhere.)_

❤️  
**Regina pushes her chair and approaches Emma grabbing the bottle of wine over the head of the blonde hair... **

Emma jumps in surprise, and turns around to face the other woman.  
"Sorry, I...!" Said Regina blushing.

Emma's lips brush against Regina's, for a moment they both freeze. Regina can feel Emma's breath on her face, hot and fast, and she suddenly blushes so wrong that her face hurts.

Emma and Regina look at each other for a long time moment, and the brunette searches for every word that comes to mind...   
🖤

**...when the kitchen door opens.**

Killian and Ruby walk together and stop when they see Emma and Regina in their slightly compromising position.  
"Oh," breath Ruby surprised.  
"Forgive us, Emma," said Killian.

Emma takes a step away from Regina, her cheeks red. The blonde straightens and pushes a lock of hair from her face two or three times before it finally stays in place.  
"Did you give a lesson to our magician, Regina," laughs Killian. "Despite all her magic, there are things she lacks ... education."

_(Is he saying that Swan is ...?)_  
"Hook!" Emma takes offense. "The only thing sharper than your hook is your tongue!"  
"You know I was kidding," said the man.  
"I prefer that we put our minds together against our enemies rather than turning against ourselves," Emma replies.  
"It's enough," agrees Killian. "But when I tell you found in the arms of a beautiful woman, what should I say? The Heart is pounding."  
"We weren't really..." Regina test. "I mean, we were cooking."

Ruby sneers at this.  
"Oh is that how we call it these days?" Laughs Killian.

Emma managed to turn three other shades of red before going out of the kitchen with a whirlwind, her steps hitting the stone floor with such intensity.

That it resonated in Regina's ears long after the door had closed behind the magician...


	9. Find Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Killian and Regina discuss Emma's reaction, Regina decides to look for the magician and has a conversation with her after finding her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment without hesitation

**After Emma leaves the kitchen...**

Ruby turns to Killian seemingly discouraging from the man.   
"Killian," she breathes reproachfully, shaking her head gently.  
"For love, I meant! I would never be so rude!" Defends the pirate.

Regina looks at the other two curious.  
"Is Miss Swan usually like that?" She asks.  
"Easily annoyed or caught in a warm embrace?" Killian teases. "I save you the trouble, the answer to both questions is no, although she may have a fiery temper."  
"Gods you are unbearable," said Ruby, pining the bridge of the nose.

_(Whatever Jones says, Emma looked really embarrassed, maybe I should catch up with her and make sure everything is fine, as it's partly my fault.)_  
"Okay, let me go get it and...!" Start Regina.

Ruby puts a hand on Regina's shoulder, shaking her head again.  
"Well to tell me why not?" Regina said, raising a disgruntled eyebrow.  
"As far as I know, Emma never had a relationship seriously, she had attractions..." try to explain Ruby.   
"Especially when a pretty merchant arrives in town and shows her goods," adds Killian.  
"Hook, can I explain?" Ruby tells him.  
"Yes yes, don't pay attention to me," answers the pirate.

Ruby returns her attention to Regina.  
"Emma's life is centered on magic, that's how she defines herself," she continues to explain. "It is difficult to continue personal activities when you spend the day studying with books."  
"Or at war with the rest of us to fight  
the Evil Queen," mentions Killian.

Despite the interruption, Ruby nod gravely.  
"What's her business, of course, but Emma is still young barely older than me," sighs such.  
"Uh ... how old?" Ask Regina.  
"Try not to make it dramatic Ruby, Emma and you are the youngest of us, but adult women nonetheless." Said Killian.  
"I didn't mean to imply otherwise," says Ruby. "Only that Emma's heart is easily bruised."  
"I didn't really intend to...!" Try Regina. "You totally assumed that there are many of you here, I mean, I'm good with everyone, guys, girls, people coming out of this box, it's an option in my book, but what happened with Miss Swan was an accident."

_(Not that she is not cute, but I don't want not__ that they bother her about something that__ didn't happen on purpose.)_  
"I see," said Ruby sincerely.  
"Thank you for filling in the gaps," said Regina. "But I will go find it and make sure there's no resentment, okay?"  
"... as you wish," replies the other woman.  
"We will leave you to your business," adds Killian.

_(Hopefully I don't get lost trying to find her.)_

**After wandering up and down in different rooms of the castle...**

Passing her head in front of each open door, Regina is at least sixty percent sure she doesn't know where she's going... maybe eighty percent sure.

_(All this stone looks the same, without the portraits and the statues, I would think that I am going in circles.)_  
"Where would this exasperating girl go anyway?" Get upset Regina out loud. "Her room? The library?"

**Regina goes around a corner...**

Almost collides face to face with Tinkerbell, who stops and mutters an apology before looking the other woman straight in the eyes.  
"Ah, milady," she said. "May i ask you what you do in this part of the castle?"  
"I was trying to find Miss Swan, but it's much more difficult than I thought," replied Regina. "She does not couldn't, for example, leave a trail of silver glitter wherever it goes it would be handy."  
"Not for me, milady, I would be responsible for sweeping all this," smiles Tinkerbell.

**The faint sound of footsteps comes from behind the two women...**

Regina turns to see Belle approaching, her hands obliterate the folds or traces of dust from  
her clothes.  
"Ah, Mrs. Mills, do you need help?" She asks.   
"No, I'm going to find where I'm going," Regina answers. "But thanks."  
"Just call if you need something," Tinkerbell tells she.

**Regina tries two more doors before the next one doesn't open...**

She jumps back so as not to be affected. Rumpletilskin and Zelena go out together, talking until they stop and notice the brunette.  
"Good evening, Regina," greet Rumple.  
"Why are you walking alone through the castle in the middle of the night?" Asked suspicious Zelena.

_(I'm starting to think that the reason Zelena__ rides so straight on her horse is the steel rod pushing between her buttocks.)_  
"I'm not alone purposely," retorts Regina. "I am trying to find Miss Svan, she ran away a while ago."  
"What's the point? She's supposed to be watching you!" Exclaims Zelena.  
"I didn't expect them to be welded to  
hip, Zelena," Rumple told she. "If Emma needs for any reason ..."  
"No that's not it," Regina cut.

_(Okay, can that be a bit like that?)_  
"At least it's not that, I need to talk to her,"  
adds Regina.  
"Hmm ..." said Rumple thoughtfully. "I doubt she is studying if reading a candle light tires the eyes late."  
"The garden can be?" Mentione Zelena.  
"It seems more likely than not, she likes them flowers over there," nods the Lord.

_(I'll take any hints I can get.)_  
"Okay, the garden is understood," said Regina. "Where exactly is it?"

Zelena sighs annoyed but she begins to give Regina signs, describing a winding path so long that the other woman is already starting to lose track of right turns and left turns.  
"Zelena, she can go back directly to where she is come rather than go around the whole castle," said Rumple amused.

The knight grumbles at that.  
"I guess, I hate to go back," she said.  
"Thanks for the help," said Regina.

Rumple nods in politeness and Zelena  
nodded briskly, following a step behind her lord as they set off in the opposite direction to Regina. 

**Thanks to Rumple's indications, Regina glimpses the garden a few minutes later...**

Peeking through a window to see a single solitary figure waiting in the black.

_(Jackpot!)_

Emma is sitting alone on a stone bench, playing with some rose petals that must have fallen loose on the bench, Regina watches as the magician floats them in the air, then falls back into her hand like flashes of light.  
"Are you okay here?" She asks. 

The magic disappears in an instant and Emma stands up, looking everywhere until her hazel eyes land on Regina.  
"Oh, Little Raven," she said. "You surprised me."  
"Sorry, do you mind if I sit down?" Ask Regina.

Emma hesitates and, even in the shadows cast over the garden, a hint of pink is visible on her pale cheeks.  
"Yes, if you want," she said.

**Regina sits next to Emma on the bench...**

Shivering a little at the cold stone and curious to see that it doesn't bother the other woman. She wears slightly less than Regina and has no coat.  
"You know what happened was an accident, right?" Said Regina. "I'm not angry."  
"I..." begins Emma. "I made a fool of myself, I jumped at the first conclusion."  
"It's not the end of the world if we kissed," Emma.  
"I know," sighs the blonde. "That I desire women is not in question, not that I ...! Do not imply that I want you, or that I do not want it ... I would never do it ...! Assume ..."

Emma gives up after that last word, so much pissed off that she is making a vague gesture with a hand in defeat  
"Calm down, girl, I didn't come here to moral you," said Regina amused.  
"Oh?" Emma is surprised.  
"No, I wanted to make sure you were fine."

Regina reaches out and puts her hand on Emma's. It's just a finger brush, enough for Emma to shirk if it's unwanted, but the younger one just leaves escape a deep breath.  
"So, I must admit that I am curious are you a lover of women?" Ask Regina.  
"Uh, yes, why?" Emma answers, looking worried about Regina's opinion.  
"No reason, just be curious, I guess, I play  
on the ground, so ...!"  
"You give the impression that your partners are soldiers."  
"In fact, it's a baseball," try to explain Regina. "Soldiers, of course, it works."

Emma laughs and now it's Regina's turn to  
blush while rubbing the back of the neck.  
"We are well?" Wants to know Regina.  
"As long as you forgive me for an overreaction," Emma sighs.  
"Don't worry about that, it's a pleasure to see you panic about something after two days of doing it myself."  
"Because of the magic?" Emma is surprised.  
"It's a big part of that."

_(And the fact that I haven't woken up yet_   
_this strange medieval dream of fantastic fever, but she would probably look at me if I said that out loud.)_

A sharp whistle takes Regina off guard, but when she looks over her shoulder, there is nothing behind Emma and herself.

**The second she turns around...**

The shadows start to melt into a huge black cloud and Emma puts Regina on her feet.  
"Back off, Regina," she said protectively.

The cloud stretches into a long oval, larger than Regina, and she sees black eyes before Maleficent does not cross the gate which closes behind her and she smiles, a flash of fast and predatory tooth.  
"If it's supposed to be an ambush, I give it  
zero out of ten," says Regina.  
"Ambush? Oh no," Maleficent replies. "I am  
just come out of the shadows after enjoying the pleasure of your conversation."

_(Was she listening to us ?!)_  
"It's your last chance, Maleficent," warns Emma. "Leave or be destroyed!"  
"I will leave when I have Regina with me," Maleficent replies.

_(So instead of killing me, she's going to kidnap me? Great! Quite simply great!)_


	10. The darkness of the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clash against Maleficent in the gardens of Rumpletilskin Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action in this chapter
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

Regina looks at Malefique incredulous.  
"You know, you just tried to suck my soul there is what ...? Barely four hours," she told she. "It's not a way to get a girl to go with you, even if you're already blinking a little on the thigh."  
"I just needed to confirm my suspicions," sighs the witch. "Fortunately, they were before Swan interrupted us."  
"What suspicion? Why does everyone think I'm suspicious?" Ask Regina.

_(She is the one standing there, tall, pale and devilish.)_

Maleficent steps forward and Emma's hands clench into fists  
"There's nothing for you here," she said to the witch. "Go back to your castle."  
"Hmmm," said Maleficent seeming to think while putting a finger on her mouth while humming softly. "No!"

A huge explosion of peaks of black magic spurts from the palm of Maleficent, hitting Emma in the chest and knocking her down on the stone bench, crushing the roses  
below. The young woman moans, dazed and struggling to get up.  
"Emma!" Exclaim Regina worried about the youngest.  
"All this time and you still haven't got a taste for defensive magic, have you?" Mocking Maleficent. "You are all fire and lightning, trying to burn an opponent before they slap you, arrogant little thing."

Regina freezes when Maleficent approaches her, the clicking of the blonde's heels on the stone making Regina's spine shiver. This time, when the witch cuts her cheek, she has neither a hard grip nor a nail bite.  
"Are you happy like that? To be locked up?" Request Maleficent. "Rumpletilskin and his group of happy heroes are afraid of you when you have done nothing to attract  
their distrust."  
"They just think I'm an Evil Queen," Regina answers. "I can not blame them for being worried, it would be a shame if it were true."  
"Oh?" Said the witch raising a questioning eyebrow. "Eh well, that's what they think, Regina Mills, what YOU think ?"

_(Who told she my full name?)_  
"I ..." begins Regina uncertain.

_(Should I pretend to be the Evil Queen? _  
_Boss, right? Would she leave Emma alone if I did?)_  
"I think you have to stop hurting people," said Regina finally. "It doesn't seem to have gotten you very far."

Maleficent scowls at that, a flash of light  
blind Regina and in a second Emma summons her sword, her spell crossing the darkness of garden. The fingers holding Regina's jaw tighten before Maleficent slowly pulls her thumb on the lips of her captive.  
"So nice, I could arrange that," said the witch.  
"Repair that!" Growls Emma threatening. "Astral Eclipse Radiance!"

A crescent of white magic springs from the sword of Emma, cutting herself in the air and heading straight towards Maleficent, she dodges at the last second, forced to break contact with Regina, and  
she catches her balance right at the edge of the flowerbeds flowers.  
"Come on now, try again," challenges Emma. "Burns vile witch!"

Emma's next spell is a drop of fire, big enough and hot enough for Regina to feel the heat on her skin as it warms, but Maleficent absorbs with a dripping black shield, the black magic resembling levitating motor oil in the air. She returns the fire with a burst of spear barbed wire, each missing Emma by a few inches  
barely.

_(Shit, what do I do? If I break the concentration of Maleficent, maybe Emma could chase it, or detonate it in ten thousand pieces, it seems a little edgy right now.)_  
"You know, Mal, a girl will become jealous if she doesn't no magic to throw to impress someone," says Regina. "Why don't you show what you have?"

Maleficent laughs as he throws Emma an energy ball that threatens to crackle before it explodes. Emma dodges magic at the last moment, but sweat beads on her forehead.

_(She must attack, not flee.)_  
"If I did, you might not survive it, Regina," smiles Maleficent. "But if you were strong enough to bear it, then we would be the perfect match."

_(Is she trying to seduce me? She must, wow.)_  
"Constellation of shooting gems!" Emma exclaims.

A barrage of sparkling orbs sprang from her sword, heading straight for Matéfique. Every woman dodge and weave, zipping to try to get closer to each other without being destroyed along the way. Maleficent is forced to take a step back at a time, shooting the orbs with her own magic to break them, but a few explode in her face, dazing she. Emma sends a flame explosion to the chase, but not before  
that Maleficent is enveloped in magic like a black chrysalis.  
"Damn it!" Swear Emma frustrated.

The dark energy absorbs the extinguishing fire and Maleficent turns on, sending back a shower of power in the direction of Emma, it's white sparkling like stars and shining like a knife cracking against the dark of the night.

Emma is so fast. Adrenaline floods  
veins of Regina as the young woman manages to move away from most of Maleficent's attacks, and even the few scintillating fragments which struck she only appear a slight grimace.  
"Hey, you really did a hit, Mal!" Said Regina  
trying again to distract the witch. "I started to think you were going to dance with Emma all night long, cute, but ineffective."

The rage that surges on Maleficent's face takes Regina off guard and when a radiant shot is fired in her direction, she climbs onto the stone bench just in time to block the spell. He explodes against the bench and removes part of it, but Regina is fine.

_(She doesn't like to be called cute, I'm gonna remember that for later, or maybe it was the ineffective part, anyway, it should keep__ that in mind.)_  
"I will deal with you in a moment," said Maleficent to Regina.  
"Yuck," breath Regina.

_(Oops, did I say that out loud?)_  
"Regina, how are you?" Ask Emma worried about the other woman.  
"I'm fine," replies the brunette. "Just beat her really quickly Miss Swan, I'm not a expert at this dodge thing!"

Regina remains crouched behind the bench for that Emma and Maleficent fight, but they are so well matched that magic does much more to the garden only for women. For each attack Emma sends on her target, Maleficent has a shield to respond.

_(She has so much power, and it seems that this is largely aimed at directly countering Emma, she cannot be successful!)_

It's hard to imagine Maleficent leaning over a bunch of books studying, but Regina is remember what the witch did in the village, how many people she could hurt at once. This makes it all the more surprising that Emma can simply dodge. When Maleficent gathers a huge burst of energy in her hands and prepares to throw it, Regina does the only thing she can think of: Being as annoying as possible.  
"He swing, hitter! Right for fences! Come on, balance!"  
"What nonsense do you spit !?" Maleficent replica.

_(Confusion, annoyance, Anyway, it's close enough to work.)_

When Maleficent casts her spell, it's so telegraphing that Emma can barely move to dodge it, and the witch lets escape a cry of irritation. Regina winces, but it's a opportunity for Emma to retaliate immediately.  
"Will nothing banish you from where you come from?" She says.  
"A lack of patience, I suppose," replied Maleficent, shrugging one shoulder. "All these threats to kill me and I'm still here."

Anger lets Emma's usually nutty eyes shine with silver as she launches another  
comes out, channeling so much energy that it hits each plant he touches on the path to Maleficent. The witch watches with amusement, only to snap her fingers. She disappears just before the magic hits her, letting the spell head straight for the walls surrounding the garden and Emma suffocating, swinging her sword in a circle. When it withdraws, the energy stutters and flickers, creating harmless sparks.

_(Has Maleficent really left? I hope so.)_  
"Emma, are you okay?" Ask Regina.

Emma leans in for a moment to catch her breath before nodding, straightening up and banishing her sword with a rough wave.

The garden door then opens, revealing ...


	11. We rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An observation after the fight between Maleficent and Emma, a small discussion between Regina and the magician before night followed by a slight moment Swanqueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Swanqueen moment towards the end of chapter
> 
> Leave me your comments

**Lord Rumple and the rest of his heroes flock behind him, entering the damaged garden...**

"We heard an explosion! Is are you both okay?" Killian asks his hook raised in the air.  
"It was not an explosion, Maleficent and Emma were fighting," explains Regina.  
"This witch came here again?" Astonished Ruby by lowering her bow.  
"I can only imagine who she was looking for," said Zelena sword in hand, while glaring at Regina.

She sighed exasperated.  
"Yes, she was looking for me, you're a regular at Sherlock Holmes," replies the brunette to the redhead.  
"Is this an insult?" Ask for it, growling.  
"I ..." start Regina. "Ok, technically yes, it's an insult."  
"One more proof that you are the servant of the Evil Queen, if not the Queen herself," mentions Zelena.  
"Wait, someone is trying to kidnap me and it's my fault?" Replies Regina pissed off by the other woman.

Emma gently puts a hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezes it very tight. The brunette can feel a tremor through the magician's fingers and she wonders how much magic the other woman has spent trying to defeat Maleficent.

Emma gives Regina a slight smile before turning her gaze to Zelena.  
"She has no magic, Zelena, none," she said, referring to Regina. "You know how much the Evil Queen had, what she did with it, Regina can't do anything like that."  
"So why Maleficent pushes her relentlessly?" Replicates the knight.  
"Maybe she knows something we don't know," Ruby suggests thoughtfully.  
"The same thought crossed my mind, love, but I trust Swan's judgment," said Killian, smiling at Ruby.  
"Me too, the priority should be to stop Maleficent from acting again," says Rumple. "The fact that she can waltz inside my castle is a serious concern."

Regina looks at Rumple as she reflects on what she has learned since arriving in this world.  
"At least she's alone, right? You said she had friends," she says.  
"Other generals, yes, five waiting behind the scenes to meet the expectations of their mistress," agrees the Lord.

_(Okay, I don't want to think about being attacked by a group too, as powerful as Maleficent.)_  
"Rumple, we should fight them," said Emma determined. "We cannot allow Maleficent time to think and the rest of her companions the chance to attack us in all  
impunity."  
"A direct assault on their castle? I agree  
with that," approves Zelena.  
"Some subtlety would serve us well," says Ruly wisely.  
"Don't worry, love, we can still use Zelena's thick skull as a ram," jokes Killian.

Rumple raises his hand cutting the discussion before Zelena can do more than glare at Killian.  
"Peace, I will think about the question," said the Lord with authority. "Precipitate them in a rage will only give an advantage to the servants of the Evil Queen, if we want to do that, it must be with a well-established plan in mind."  
"Of course, I have no intention of giving Maleficent the upper hand," said Emma, shaking her head.  
"Well," approves Rumple. "Now let's all rest, we won't be of any use tomorrow if not."

The whole group agrees and Regina follows Emma in the castle, but not before taking a last look over her shoulder and see the edges of the garden burn.

**A few moments later...**

Regina is tired when she and Emma arrive in the magician's room, but the blonde is rather tense, the silence is palpable as Emma undresses to sleep without being half as careful as she was the day before.  
"Does this armor really help your safety?" Asked Regina.  
"Hmm?" Emma says a little lost in thought.  
"You have some kind of large scale mail going on in some places, does it work?"  
"In the rare occasions when someone has approached me enough to use their weapon, yes, but overall it's too heavy to wear full armor like Zelena, personally I need mobility."  
"You can't do magic backflips right in the middle distress, isn't it?" Teases Regina.

It makes Emma laugh, her smile warming from several degrees. Regina is also undressing, ready to collapse in bed, but it stops when it holds the cloak that Emma lent her.  
"Can I hang this somewhere?" She asks.  
"My wardrobe is good, this cloak will have a lot of company," smiles Emma.

All of Emma's outfits are strips of bright, bright colors with metallic trim next to Regina's black velvet cloak, but she hangs it up anyway and closes the wardrobe door.

**When Regina returns to Emma...**

The blonde is already lying in bed, huddled on the side.

_(Is she seriously going to sleep like that?)_

**Regina climbs onto the other half of the bed...**

Pulling on the converture to put it on her, but Emma does not move. She looks at the brunette and then at her wall full of books.  
"Is everything okay there?" Ask Regina.  
"What?" Said Emma, turning around just enough to let the other woman see her face.

The tired lines around Emma's hazel eyes, Regina waited after the fight the young woman had just led, but the faint blush of the blonde surprised her.  
"One moment, are you ... you are still embarrassed for what happened earlier today?" Regina asks, referring to their half kiss in the kitchen.  
"Well I ...!" Emma begins shyly. "You read me too easily, it's disarming."

Emma curls up under the covers and turns off the lights with the same gesture as before, darkness filling the room. Regina closes her eyes and begins to drift, but she is not really asleep when she hears the youngest breathe slowly.

_(She must have been totally wiped out.)_

When Emma turns around she pulls the blankets to steal the heat from Regina and she is about to take them back when Emma's body adjusts against hers ...

❤️  
Regina's chocolate eyes suddenly open to see if Emma is still asleep and the young woman is definitely in the land of dreams.

_(I could try to put it back on its side, but my arm is now stuck under it, moreover, it looks really comfortable and peaceful.)_

For a moment, Regina watches Emma sleep on her, all the stress of the day disappears from the blonde's face, and then very carefully ... Regina places her hand against the magician's back. Emma does not move, her head turns to burrow deeper into the hollow between Regina's neck and shoulder and the heart rate of the brunette suddenly accelerates.

_(Hey, shut up over there! All that thump will wake her up.)_

It's been a while since Regina snuggled up against someone, but Emma is so hot that the brunette doesn't even need to put the blanket back on, and she may feel start to doze while the blonde rests against her.

_(No need to wake her up now, she'll just be embarrassed and none of us will sleep, yes, that's the most important part, sleeping, so if my brain could shut up now, it would be stellar.)_

A little later, Regina finally falls asleep in holding Emma close to her.

Her dreams are strange that night, but she sleeps all night without waking up, feeling safe from the heat from Emma's body on it.  
🖤


	12. Ready for a trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the fight between Emma and Maleficent, the Rumple group embarked on a decisive trip

**Regina wakes up with someone's arms pressed to her chest...**

It takes a second to remember how she and Emma fell asleep the night before.

**Emma's eyelids flutter slowly as she wakes up gently, frowning in confusion at the warmth and softness beneath her...**

For a minute she feels just as confused as Regina before realizing that she is lying on the other woman. Emma turns suddenly on the other side of the bed to create a safety distance between Regina and herself.  
"Sorry!" Emma exclaims, embarrassed to have snuggled so intimately in Regina's arms while sleeping.  
"No need to apologize, you were like her all night," informs Regina with a slight sly smile amused by the blonde's reaction.

Pink chases across Emma's pale face as she lingers persistently to avoid looking Regina in the eyes, clearly thinking that she had made a wrong move towards the brunette.  
"I didn't mean that in a bad way," sighs Regina. "It was only an observation, it didn't bother me, I actually slept well, considering all the events that happened to me yesterday."

Emma nods gently, understanding that she hadn't disturb Regina, she still jumps out of bed. Without a word, she heads straight into her closet to change and provide a new outfit for her new roommate. Emma puts the clothes she has chosen for Regina out of the closet, it is a light gray dress accompanied by a bodice, a belt and a black leather boot that Regina hastens to dress

**A moment after...**

Regina is fastened her belt, Emma steps out of the closet dressed in a sort of white tank top on which she wears a red shirt matched with white leather pants. Once Regina is finished observing Emma's rather flattering outfit she asks the young woman a question.  
"So what's the plan today?" She asks.  
"Breakfast first," Emma replies as her stomach begins to growl wildly making Regina's eyes widen. "Rumple will be in the refectory and tell us his decision about Maleficent while we eat."  
"What happens if he doesn't want to attack this witch?"  
"He will, Little Raven, this is only a question of how and when."

**A few moments later ...**

Regina is taken to the refectory after the laundry, but Emma and she are the last of the group to arrive in the elegant room, large enough for a hundred people. Everything is wood and stone like the rest of the castle but there are golden padded chairs.

Rumple is seated at the head of the table, where a lord must be when he is eating. Lord argues of something with Zelena nodding focus on Rumple's words. Killian seems to be drinking some sort of alcohol despite the fact that it's only time for breakfast. Ruby is the only one who notices Emma and Regina's entrance, she points out the two most empty chairs  
close to herself.

When Emma and Regina sit at the table, the other three finally realize they are there.  
"Good morning, Emma and Lady Regina," hi Rumple.  
"I hope you're both hungry," says Killian the mouth now filled with some kind of smoked fish. "Tink outdid herself this morning, looks like she's trying to impress Regina."

_(If what this pirate says is true, Tink certainly did it.)_

The food looks ten times better than what Regina and Emma had in the tavern, so the brunette takes a full plate and begins to eat the fruit in front of her gracefully.

Emma also fills a plate, clearly less healthy than that of Regina and, with much less delicacy than the brunette, she begins to taste her food. She rips her meat with determination to help only her teeth while Rumple signs for the attention of her group.  
"After a debate with Zelena, I decided to accept the proposal Emma's," he informs. "If Maleficent is so interested in a fight, then we will take it to her, waiting for her to do more damage to take revenge for her last defeat is a mistake."

Zelena quickly nods at Rumple's word.  
"I agree, my lord," she said, seeming already ready to fight.  
"My only concern is that we can no longer exceed in number if we storm the castle of the Evil Queen where it continues to reside," says Killian. "The other generals who also reside there could reverse the trend."

Zelena gives Killian an annoyed look that makes Regina say that the other two had probably had this argument before Rumple made his decision.  
"It's better that this happens when we are ready for an attack," Zelena retorts. "It's certainly better than being surprised by all five generals of the Evil Queen in the heart of this kingdom."  
"If we are careful, Maleficent's plans may be overturned before she can gain ground," said Ruby.

Emma smiles grimly, tilting her head slightly towards Zelena, who rolls her eyes despite the fact that Regina notices that the knight is fighting a small smile.  
"I can't wait to get it out once and for all," said Emma.  
"You will have to stay here, Emma," said Rumple.  
"Wait, why?!" Exclaims the blonde as if she were a five year old child to whom it was announced that Christmas was to be canceled.  
"Because Maleficent wants Regina, she will be safer here in the castle with your protection," explains the Lord.

Regina raises a skeptical eyebrow makes this remark  
"Oh really? Because I'm not so sure," she says. "Maleficent has already come to look for me once here and Emma's presence seems to attract her much more than keeping her away from this castle."  
"Without mentioning that going to attack she was my plan," grumbles Emmas unhappy to be sidelined. "In addition, if the other generals are there and I am not, our side will be five times less numerous than the first four, either that or Maleficent will rape again the castle as soon as she realizes that our support for Regina and I is gone."

Rumple glances at Regina, the expression of stone he wears makes the woman have no idea what the Lord is thinking at this moment, but after a long moment of silence, he nods the head.  
"So be it, but Regina has to come with us," he said, convinced by the arguments of the two women.  
"Of course, I would not be negligent in my duties towards my Little Raven," said Emma with a smile that makes Regina blush slightly.

Zelena gets up from her seat pushing her chair against the table.  
"While everyone finishes eating, I will see that the horses and the supplies are ready for our trip," she said.  
"Okay, Zelena," Rumple nods seemingly happy with the professionalism of his knight. "Eat copiously, everyone, we will need strength."

**Three hours later ...**

_(When Zelena mentioned horses, I thought we could all have one ...)_

Unfortunately for Regina, one of the horses is loaded with provisions as Zelena rides hers to next to that of Rumple. The two are at the front of the group and are listening from time to time to ensure that the road is clear and safe.

Killian lingers behind Emma and Regina, grumbling at each step he takes.  
"File trip idea on land instead of the ocean ... if there is something about war that I can't miss, it's this thing ... the dirt of the earth and the forest ... smell of wild animals and sweat ... gets stuck in rocks and roots every two miles ..."  
"Honestly, Hook, at least your boots are flat on the bottom, unlike Regina," Emma laughs, showing the brunette's heeled boots.

Killian gives Emma a dark look.  
"Said the woman who could levitate all the way if she wanted," him to reply.  
"The same woman who could throw you into the next river we pass with a wave of the hand," Emma reminds him.

Killian gasps, but doesn't chat with Emma any further.  
"In addition to that, Jones, it is your duty to accompany Lord Rumple on this quest," says Zelena.  
"As if I was not aware," replies the pirate. "Oh no, I lived in a castle with strange people all this time for no reason."  
"I was wondering how a pirate entered my home," sneers Rumple.

Killian and Rumple burst out laughing and Zelena pulls them reigns on her horse rolling her eyes, going back to the front of the group and especially far from Killian.  
"Do you have a plan for the assault on their castle, Rumple?" Emma asks.  
"I hope our group is small enough to slip without notice," replies Rumple. "And if Maleficent is alone, so much the better for us, but we cannot count on that."  
"I can break down all the barriers it puts in place," says the magician. "And there are a number of magic traps that Maleficent could set up against us."  
"That's her way," agrees Ruby.

Emma's hazel eyes light up when Ruby speaks and she steps up to catch up with the other woman.  
"You're finally going to join the conversation, Wolfie," smiles Emma.  
"You still intend to make me speak?" Sigh  
Ruby.  
"It's a rare and glorious occasion," answers the blonde. "A moon child like you honestly must have much more to say."  
"And why is that?" Ask the other woman raising an eyebrow  
"If you have to ask me ..." Emma smiles teasing.

Ruby looks like she swallowed something sour, but Kllian comes to rescue her by passing an arm around her shoulders.  
"Walk with me, love," he said to her with a seductive smile. "Breathe the air fresh, the wonders of nature that you enjoy so much."  
"Oh yes, not your favorite," sigh Ruby with a slight grateful smile to the pirate.

Emma is breathless with a laugh under the breath and returns to Regina's side.  
"She acts as if I tormented her," said Emma, shrugging one shoulder.  
"I could do worse," laughs Regina. "You make a fairly slight rib."  
"I have no intention of being hurt," said the blonde. "Only make Ruby smile from time to time, but even that is a project in itself."

_(Emma looks like the group's cheerleader, it's pretty ... cute, I wonder if she would encourage me...?)_


	13. You don't go alone, Miss Swan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets up camp on the way to the castle of the Evil Queen, Emma and Regina discusses the blonde's life and the two women choose to do something fearless

**After several hours of walking towards the castle of the Evil Queen, in order to confront Maleficent and the other generals...**

Rumple addresses his group accompanied by Regina.  
"The sun begins to set," notices the Lord by observing the horizon. "We should make camp for the night, it is better to be careful and not to venture into the lands of the Evil Queen in the middle of the night."  
"Yes, my lord, I had planned this during the organization of our trip," agrees Zelena. "I identified a clearing over the next hill on our way, the perfect place to stop."

**The group follows the knight to a grassy hill where there is a lot of space...**

Everyone starts putting up tents for the night. Regina helps where she can, trying not to hit her thumb with the little mallet Zelena gave her, giving her a wary look.  
"So, there are three tents," observes Regina once arrived to climb the last shelter. "How are we going to separate them?"  
"You will be with me," of course, Emma said quickly with a warm smile.  
"Consider yourself lucky, Mills," sneers Killian. "The others all snore without exception."

Ruby looks away embarrassed by the pirate's commentary as Rumple simply raises an eyebrow at Killian, urging the immature man to make a exaggerated innocent smile. Emma laughs at that, but all Regina can really hear is a disgruntled grunt as Zelena hammers the last tent peg with the edge of its emerald green gauntlet.

_(Well, that resolves the issue of the bed partnership arrangement.)_

**The next morning, very early ...**

Regina wakes up at the first ray of the sun entering the front of the tent in which she slept. She sits gently while rubbing sleep with her eyes.

Emma is already awake a few steps from Regina, and she is using a cloth to remove grass stains and dirt from her leather boots.  
"You can't just use magic for that?" Regina asks crumpling her nose in disgust at the unpleasant cleaning task.  
"Hello to you too, Little Raven," chanted Emma with a sly smile.  
"Yes, yes hello, now answer the question, Miss Swan."  
"Okay, yes, technically, I could use magic, but magic washing tends to take off more than you want," instructed the magician. "Shoe polish, color, a whole layer of fabric, in short, that sort of thing in general."  
"Well then forget that I asked," concluded Regina. "I just received these clothes suitable for this world and I only have one pair of each of these items only, I do not want to see them destroyed."  
"If it happened, you could still catch Maleficent naked," tease Emma. "It would certainly be an unexpected distraction."  
"You would like that, wouldn't you, Miss Swan?" Ask Regina sharply.

_(Well, look at that, here she is blushing, it's rather ... cute.)_

Emma begins to rub her boots frantically, working on a place that already looks very clean. Regina understands the hint and takes the time to dress for the day, then she looks around for the pack Emma has brought, checking inside for the remaining rations, and starts eating a breakfast including bread covered with applesauce and some cheese cubes, accompanied by goat milk.  
"Are we really leaving so early?" Question Regina at the sight of the barely rising sun.

Emma shrugs, not taking her eyes off her boots.  
"I wanted to be a step ahead of the others," replies the young woman. "Rumple was right to bring the whole group with us, but I want to tackle Maleficent by myself."  
"Is it really a good idea?" Criticize the brunette. "I'm aware that you fought her twice, but she seems very powerful, Miss Swan, and at least four others generals train in combat by her side."  
"Yes, everyone I have beaten at least once in the past," replies Emma, raising her head proudly. "We defeated them before today, Regina, and even though Maleficent has a new dark power, that is not enough for me overcome."  
"I'm just realistic and I admit ... a little worried about this," says the other woman.

Emma finishes cleaning her boots and puts them on, then run her fingers briefly over each of her arms to make sure the red scales of her armor are flat there.  
"You worry even if I beat her twice before you?" Asked Emma almost touched by Regina's attitude.  
"It's not about you or your skills," argues Regina, raising her hands to exasperated heaven. "Everyone here keeps talking about the Evil Queen and how dangerous and evil all of her minions are, and you want to leave by yourself to fight one, are you unconscious or just suicidal, in addition you are responsible for ensuring my protection, what will happen if it kills you? If you didn't not been there the first time she attacked me, Maleficent would have killed me without difficulty!"

Emma frowns as she stands up, her head brushing the top of the tent a little.  
"I know, that's why we have to stop her quickly, before she can hurt you," Emma growls, trying to make her point of view in Regina.

The anger on Emma's face at Regina's misunderstanding slowly gives way to a sort of despair.  
"Maleficient uses magic, Regina, it's something to which my whole life has been devoted, my whole life revolves around magic," sighs the young woman with tears rising to her eyes. "I ... I even lost my family because of this."  
"You lost them? Why?" Interoge Regina, breathless in the face of the emotions swimming without the hazel eyes of the magician.

Emma lets out a deep sigh full of melancholy, crossing her arms over her chest, as if to protect herself.  
"Not everyone approves of magic, especially in outside the cities," she explains. "And even if that tendency to work in families in a genetic way, it sometimes happens that someone is born with the gift without anyone else in his family having had it, this is what happened with me and I decided to use my donation."  
"And your family was afraid of it," deduces Regina, knowing very well that no matter the world in which we live, ignorance of something often leads to fear of it.  
"It's a nice way to say it," the blonde snigger bitterly. "What I thought was beautiful and fantastic ... they were horrified, I left before I was forced to, and I learned a lot about my gift before meeting Rumple, not to mention what he gave me learned by beating the Evil Queen the first time I I'm sure I can defeat Maleficent, Little Raven, trust me."

_(She can't do this without help, it's ridiculous, no matter how much she trusts her abilities.)_  
"I understand what you mean," soothe Regina. "But I still don't want you to go alone, i'm coming with you, Miss Swan, whether you agree or not!"  
"Really?" Yelped Emma's eyes wide in amazement. "Unfortunately, I have no weapon to offer you."  
"What importance, I have not had so far and all go well," recalls the other woman. "Besides, if you need to distract Maleficent, apparently I'm the one for you."

Emma's mouth has a weird little smile and she reaches out to Regina to help her get up from the tent floor.

After a brief check around the camp to make sure everyone else is still asleep, Emma and Regina quietly return to the main road, heading alone to the castle of the Evil Queen.

**A few hours of quiet walking later ...**

Regina turns her curious gaze to Emma.  
"So how was she?" Ask the brunette.  
"Who?" Ask Emma without understanding.  
"The Evil Queen of course," sigh Regina, rolling her eyes when faced with the obviousness of her question. "It seems to be the reason the whole Rumple group is together."  
"It's true, even if politics is much more complicated than that," agrees the magician. "It would be easy to describe it as bad, cruel, even lucky in its victories, because the winners write the history books, yes? But the truth is that she had a terrible force of will, a seductive charisma that attracted many allies and over time as her power grew, her ambitions became  
bigger, and soon each kingdom was engulfed by its desire for more, however, without the Evil Queen, I would not be what I am today and I will gladly defeat its servants to prove it."

Regina feels a slight pain in her chest at the memory of her moments in Rumple castle and how the group of the man, including Emma, viewed she.  
"But ... do you still think that I am her?" She asks sadly.

Emma puts a finger on her own lips to pinch them pensively while she hums a small melody in a low voice.

_(I'm not sure I want her to answer me ...)_  
"No," Emma said firmly, breaking Regina's moody thoughts. "I think you are someone who is a little more than that."

Emma's tone is warm, almost playful, and Regina has no way of hiding her blush ... not when the two women walk side by side.  
"Well, that makes at least one person who believes me," said Regina slightly relieved.  
"None of us really want you to be her, Regina, not even Zelena," mentions Emma. "We all remember the situation when she reigned, but we must be on our guard if she should one day regain the power she had before ..."  
"Many people would have problems," Regina cut.  
"Many would die," corrects the blonde. "And I wouldn't be surprised if we were the first among them, since we defeated it the first time."

_(All of this is grim, but realistic, I guess even Emma can be serious when the time only demands it, she is usually ... wait a minute, is that one of the hoof beats coming from behind us...?)_


	14. Spoil the surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina's lonely walk to Evil Queen's castle gets them in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them
> 
> We are now halfway through this story, hope you enjoy the rest

**On the way to the Evil Queen's castle ...**

Emma catches Regina's attention when she over her shoulder, the blonde tapping her arm lightly.  
"The others follow us." Emma sighs unhappily. "They've been doing it for a while."  
"We weren't sneaky enough, were we?" Guess Regina disappointed.  
"Rumple knows that there is only one place where we could go. "The other woman replies. "But we must have enough head start to prevent her from ordering Zelena to catch up with us. "  
"Luck?"  
"Hah! Something like that."

**A bit later...**

In the distance, Regina sees a dark castle piercing the sky and as Emma and she approaches it, the blonde driven on the side of the road and no longer on beaten track.  
"Where are we going?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Evil Queen's castle again, but there may be General Guards patrolling the main road." Emma explains.

She turns a little to Regina who nods in understanding,  
"Until we know what kind of resources the Queen's generals have gathered among themselves, better prevent than cure.” Adds Emma.  
"You say that like we're not trying to hit on them in the middle of the day." Regina reminds, rolling her eyes.  
"Better to be more sure than sorry?"  
"Close enough."

With every close step, Regina's heart begins to beat faster. She knows it will be a good thing if they can get the upper hand over the generals of the Evil Queen, but it was pretty scary when Maleficent attacked them in the village and the castle gardens.

_(Now we are entering directly into the territory of the generals.)_  
"So, a question." Regina said.  
"Yes?" Encourage Emma.  
"Do we have an escape plan?"  
"Victory is ALWAYS my escape plan." Emma replies confident.  
"Since you're still here, I guess it should have been going well so far."  
"I am very powerful in one package, Little Raven."  
"You know if you keep calling me that," Regina breathes, shaking her head slightly in exasperation. "I'll make you grow wings."  
"This request would take a little while to figure out how to do it, I've never done it before." Laughs the magician.

Then she shrugs a shoulder with an amused smile and a wink at Regina.  
"But I guess if you stick around I could be persuaded to study something so complex.” She adds.

_(Okay, I was joking, but it's still ... nice of Emma.)_  
"Let's go beat Maleficent first." Regina declares.  
"It sounds like a plan to me." Approves Emma.

**It has been a long time since the two women walk in peace when ...**

A noise comes from a grove of trees next to them. Emma and Regina freeze in place. The magician raises her hand to keep Regina still, then she walks towards the sound with slow, almost silent steps. But when a pair of hands suddenly take brunette's shoulders Regina knows they've just been taken.  
"Trap!" Regina exclaims to warn Emma. "This is a trap!"

A smooth palm slaps her mouth, fingernails biting into the flesh of her cheek.  
"How rude." Maleficent's voice sigh near  
from Regina ear. "You ruined my surprise."

Emma spins around in the blink of an eye, casting a spell so fast it's just a blur of white light, and Maleficent growls, immediately rejecting a flash black energy. Regina fights under the witch's embrace, trying to break her before the magic clashes, so bright it blinds her.

Regina is then dismissed from Maleficent hitting the ground so hard it takes her breath away. It is only when her vision clears that she sees it, Maleficent and Emma grapple with a chaotic bloom of magic, trapped between the witch's scepter and the magician sword.

_(Oh, that really doesn't look good.)_

Energy rises up the length of the blade  
Emma like lightning, trying to break free, but Maleficent's scepter pushes back, releasing Emma with all its might.

Sitting with a painful moan, Regina searches for Rumple and the others, hoping they will hear the magical confrontation and come and help Emma.  
"Did you get that, Swan?" Maleficent interrogation. "Or are you going to die in ignorance? "  
"The source of your new magic?" Emma replies clenched teeth. "Oh, I have some ideas, but it can wait until I break that scepter over my knee."

Except it doesn't look like Emma has the upper hand right now. The two women are locked in place, burning with magic, and Regina doesn't want to know what will happen if Emma's sword tilts with Maleficent's scepter so close to her.  
face.

_(Think quickly Mills, you have to help Emma...)_

Regina stumbles around herself until  
that she finds a broken piece of stone on the road, it's just small enough to launch, she squeezes it strong and aims directly at Maleficent's back.

_(Don't hit Emma, don't hit Emma ..!)_

She throws the boulder, which flies away quickly and slams right into the center of Maleficent's shoulder. This recedes, whirling for hiss in anger and disbelief in Regina's direction. The brunette struggles to get away from the witch. A burst of magic then explodes behind Maleficent, forcing the general to cover her eyes as the magic sizzles through the air.  
"Regina, get away!" Emma orders.  
"What do you think I'm trying to do, Miss Swan?" Replies the other woman.

The facas of hoofs and armor hits Regina's ears hard when Rumpletilskin appears accompanying Zelena, Ruby and Killian, all with their weapons drawn, but Regina's relief quickly ends as the drawbridge past the Dark castle of the Evil Queen, lowers itself.

Four men charge from the entrance with the fire burning in their eyes.  
"Emma, there are more!" Mentions an alarmed Regina.  
"The other generals." Growl at Emma.

The men advance in the direction of Rumple and his heroes ready for battle ...


	15. The generals of the Evil Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between the heroes of Rumplestiltskin and the generals of the Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters
> 
> In this story Rumple, Peter Pan and Neal are not related they have no family ties

**In front of the Evil Queen's castle ...**

The generals come forward to help Maleficent fight the heroes.  
"Peter the girl is with Swan!" Formless Maleficent addressing a man almost looking like a teenage boy with messy brown hair.

The man turns his attention, which was until then on Rumple, to look at Regina and he quickly raises his ax, the curved blade pointed straight to her.

_(Oh no...)_  
"Catch her alive!" Does he order others  
generals. "Kill or capture the rest!"  
“On my corpse, Pan!” Emma growls.  
"Oh, I'll gladly grant this wish, little one  
magician." Peter Pan laughs.

Maleficent emits an almost beastly growl, drawing a burst of energy from her scepter right between Emma and Peter when the two get closer to each other.

_(Wow! What's wrong with that one this time?)_  
"With all due respect, it's up to me to  
kill Swan, Pan." Maleficent proclaims, answering Regina's silent question.

To Regina's surprise, Peter Pan bursts out  
laugh, the little cackle making Emma wince.  
"Far be it from me to intervene against revenge." Sneers the man-child. "I would much prefer get Gold's blood."  
"You won't do anything like that." Emma barks.

The earth beneath Regina's feet trembles as Emma sends her sword into the ground, chanting something so fast in her breath that the brunette can't make out a single word.

When the spell ignites, two flashes of energy are directed, towards Maleficent and Peter Pan.  
"Maleficent!" Yelp the man.

The witch rushes to her ally without a word summoning an almost black silver circle, which looks like a mirror. The very second Emma's magic hits the circle, the energy bounces back, heading straight for the magician.  
"Emma, watch out!" Warn Regina.

Her heart is beating so hard in her chest that she can't hear nothing else, but Emma just smiles. She winks at Regina before she disappears in a sparkling cloud.

Emma appears in the center of the fray again, just behind Rumple which charges  
a bolt in his huge crossbow.

The ground in front of Regina is burnt, but Emma did not take a single scratch and Regina lets out a cry of surprise.  
"Hold on tight!" Order Rumple to his group.

The Lord barely dodges a huge strike from Peter Pan's ax, and a quick shot from where Killian deflects a dagger from one of the other generals, a man the same age as himself with brown hair and eyes dark browns, her face matched by a smile that chills Regina's blood.

Ruby follows with a quick and silent step, bow in hand beside Killian.  
"Whale…" she growls at the man attacking the pirate.  
"Come on now, Ruby." Mocking Whale. "I have plenty of knives in store for you."

Ruby puts her bow away with her quiver on her back, changing her fighting style and the two opponents meet in a violent clash, the blades of Whale's knives scraping what looks like claws at Ruby's hands.

The sound of metal is all Regina can hear  
a moment as Zelena rushes to attack  
another general, a guy with brown hair and eyes and an unshaven beard. When a double-sided sword jumps to block Zelena's sword, Regina stumbles back to the sparks scattering through the metal and facing Zelena's furious growl.  
"Hood!"

_(How do I get away from this Death Mixer and get back to Emma?)_

Maleficient's eyes fixate on Regina's and the latter swallows hard, turning, but is intercepted by another general. A cry takes her in the throat at the sight of the terrifying mask of man and callused hands rising to grab it.  
"Neal, keep it again!" Maleficent orders him.

_(You have to look for the weak point ...)_

Regina sends her right knee between the legs of Neal as strong as possible. Behind his mask, she hears the man shudder in pain and he hesitates just enough for her to avoid him.  
"Maleficent, use your damn artifact and kill  
already that mage parasite!" Neal snorts. "Then the girl won't be a problem."

_(Artifact? What artifact? Is that why Maleficent is so powerful right now?)_  
"You pathetic ...!" Starts saying Maleficent before seeming to change her mind. "Good."

_(I have to tell Emma now, just this second!)_

Rumple widens his eyes when he sees Regina running straight towards him, but he moves just in time for her to come to a halt at Emma's foots as the magician shines a flash of light at the general named Hood who is fighting against Zelena.  
"She has some sort of artifact!" Regina informs breathless.

Emma, looking surprised.  
"What? Who?" She asks a little confused due to the hustle and bustle of the battlefield.  
"Maleficent." Regina responds quickly. "That must be why she has all this new magic."

Even in the midst of the fires of battle, Regina sees Emma's mind working at full speed, muttering something in her breath as she traces few lines with the hand not grasping her sword.  
"It must be in the castle." She guesses. "She's a lot stronger here than when she confronted us in the gardens, the closer the source, the more energy Maleficent can draw from it, brilliant."  
"I partially agree, minus the comment on how impressive it is, you focus more on how to stop it, Miss Swan." Regina suggests.

Emma laughed a glimmer of pleasure entering her eyes.  
"Rumple, I need everyone to cover me."  
She announces to the Lord.  
"At the moment?" The man replied, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.  
"Yes now." Emma confirms. "If Maleficent interrupts this spell while I'm casting it he might turn against us all. "

_(Wait what is she gonna do?)_  
"Zelena, break up and stand guard! Ruby, Killian by my side!" Order Rumple.  
"Regina if you can go back." Educated Emma.

Regina is keen to keep an eye on Maleficent with caution, but her attention returns to Emma as she uses her sword to draw a huge rune in the ground at her feet.

_(Um, that white light shining through the swans where they meet is really likely to alert Maleficent to what Emma is doing.)_

Singing quickly under her breath, Regina looks at Emma like everyone else around her, naked weapons to fight any interruption.  
"Where corruption is sown and evil spreads, wherever darkness is high ....” Emma chanted. "Innocents whose lives have been stolen, I'm cutting your thread."

With a cry, Emma drives her sword to the center of the rune, which explodes with luminous energy se moving in a massive wave.

This passes Rumple and Regina's group harmlessly, but the instant the Evil Queen generals are hit, they collapse and scream in pain.

Maleficent is the strongest of them, magic  
invading her as she tries and fails to get up, clawing at the ground. Suddenly the powerful aura that surrounds it disappears, as if a light had just died.  
"No!" She complains. "What did you do?!"  
"Wasted all the sacrifice you spent on this gem in order to empower yourself." Emma answers she. "Good luck granting yourself a second time."

Maleficent rushes straight to the heroes, pushed by pure fury, and an arm jumps to parry the crossbow of Rumple before her scepter thrust forward to Emma's heart.  
"No!" exclaims Regina.  
"Slice off jewel hairspring!" Proclaim the magician.

The magic hits Maleficent straight back, sending her back across the bridge. When she lands with a thud, her eyes shining with pain, Peter Pan swings his ax like a rallying cry.  
"Retirement!" He commands. "Seal the castle!"

Emma staggers on one knee, leaning on her sword and Regina prepares to grab it before it also falls to the ground. The blonde smiles at her, but her whole face is covered with exhaustion, her fingers  
shaking when they take Regina's shoulder.  
"Emma, are you okay?" Rumple asks concerned.  
"Just ... breathless ... my Lord." Emma answers.  
"You are such a bad liar, Miss Swan."  
Regina replies.  
"We pushed them back and sabotaged Maleficent." Commented the Lord. "For today, that's enough."  
"Rumple ..." Emma begins to object.  
"It's a victory, Emma." Rumple Cup. "We the will find themselves on the battlefield again. "

Regina puts Emma's arm around her shoulder and helps the younger one stand, quietly relieved when she sees the massive doors of the Evil Queen's castle close ...


	16. Regain strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes return in triumph to Lord Rumple's castle where Emma takes the opportunity to rest and regain her energy in the company of Regina

**A few moments after the victory against the generals of the Evil Queen ...**

Once the Evil Queen's castle is lost to sight, Zelena takes Emma out of Regina's grip and helps the magician to get on her horse. The blonde gives her a painful thank you and Regina keeps her hand against the horse's side, which is shaking gently.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" She asks worried.  
"I just sent every person the Evil Queen ever named fleeing generals with their tails between their legs." Emma sneers. "I am absolutely perfect."

It's a surprise for Regina to see Zelena smile, but when she steals a glance at the rest of the group, he all seems so overjoyed ... especially Rumple.  
"It was a powerful and unexpected blow." Compliment the Lord. "How did you know Maleficent had an artifact, Lady Mills?"  
"That's a very good question." Approves Ruby with folded arms.  
"This guy, Neal, he told Maleficent after he tried to grab me." Regina replies with pursed lips.

_(When are they going to stop suspecting me? It's starting to get heavy.)_  
"Emma couldn't figure out how Maleficent was getting super charged, so I thought it was worth mentioning." She adds.

_(Hopefully this sounds more useful and they're less suspicious.)_  
"The lady protests too much in my opinion." Killian comments.

_(Oh god damn pirate! Nobody asked for his opinion, you ...!)_  
"Hook, if she was the Evil Queen, telling us how to beat Maleficent is pretty counterproductive, isn't it?" Defend Emma.  
"I suppose." Accepts Killian with a sigh.

Emma's cheeky smile makes Regina blush a little, but the brunette is glad the magician has rallied to her defense.  
"Honestly I should have suspected him as such." Emma admits. "There are many items in this world that promise serious power for a certain price."  
"Is the artifact useless to she now?" Rumple asks.  
"I can only hope." Replies the magician. "The spell I used should have severed her connection to the object and expended all the energy she would have accumulated from it."  
"So I'm glad you're here to save the day  
situation, Swan." Zelena said.  
"Oh, Zelena." Emma smiles. "I didn't know you cared that much."

Emma presses a hand on her heart and sighs dramatically earning a laugh from the whole group. Except Ruby, although her smile widened by a degree.  
"We all care, young woman." Rumple replies seriously. "And that's the reason you need to rest as soon as we get back to the castle."

Emma gives a small nod in agreement, while keeping the horse's reins firmly in her hands.  
"So I have a question." Mentions Regina.  
"Yes?" Invite Emma.  
"What's going on with all the words in your spells?" Ask the brunette. "I was just starting to get used to the three word magic thing when you started to rhyme instead, like a magic girl."  
"What does the use of words in spells have to do with women?" Emma asks.  
"Huh?" Regina said without understanding.  
"A 'magic girl?' " Repeats the blonde raising her eyebrows in confusion.  
"Uh ... it doesn't matter." The other woman sighs her cheeks slightly pink.

_(I can't explain the manga-style anime to a real magician, it's too surreal.)_  
"A song is just a point of focus." Emma finally explains. "Words have power, for the sake of brevity I tend to use only three, but the more the better if you have to channel an incredible amount of power, if I had to use one focus more material, every square inch of my clothes would be covered with pockets to contain them. "  
"Um ... that's pretty smart." Compliment Regina.  
"Of course, it doesn't hurt that I like to be talkative." Emma sneers amused.

As the two women talk, Regina can see Emma start to drift, so she lets the quiet blonde until the group reaches the Lord Rumple castle.

**Once the castle of the heroes in sight ...**

Zelena gently wakes Emma up with one hand on the blonde's shoulder. Emma gives a tired little smile, gently dismounts the redhead's horse, hi her friends, and walks to her bedroom, Regina by her side.

**Once in Emma's room ...**

Regina turns to the other woman with a soft, albeit bossy, smile.  
"Fine, to bed immediately, Miss Swan." She told she pointing at the inviting canopy.  
"Mm, I know." Emma nods without a fight.

Her clothes quickly end up in an unusually random pile on the floor before Emma collapses on her mattress. Regina shakes her head at the adorable other woman and takes a second to hook up clothes in the wardrobe before going to bed too.

Emma is off as fast as a light at the moment where Regina pulls the white duvet with red accents over them both, sneering at the slight growl the sleeping magician emits.

_(Good rest, Emma.)_

**The next morning...**

Emma drags Regina back to the dining room as they are awake and dressed.

The brunette can't help but stare as Tinkerbell and Belle organize a full meal of at least eight dishes in front of the magician.

_(But what the ...?)_

Before Regina could finish her thought, Emma begins to devour the plates in front of her as if she has been starving for days, even weeks. But no one other than Regina at the table seems surprised at this.  
"Don't make yourself sick, Miss Swan." Regina scolds, staring at Emma.  
"Swan has to tap into the strength of her body when she does magic, love." Killian says, smiling at Regina. "There is no reason to be alarmed."  
"Un... ike Mal... fi... ent, who st... als en... gy f... om ot... ers..." Emma comments incomprehensible because of her full mouth.

Regina wrinkles her nose in disgust at the blonde's table manners. After a smile, with cheeks as puffy as a squirrel and a few crumbs of food on her cheeks, which Regina unwillingly finds adorable, Emma begins to demolish her breakfast again.

_(No wonder she passed out when we got back, this last spell actually erased it.)_  
"You did well against her, Emma." Rumple assures, looking like a proud father. "But now we have to determine our next step, the servants of the Evil Queen cannot be allowed to regain their strength."  
"And they still have this artifact, don't they?" Zelena reminds. "I find it hard to believe that Maleficent isn't taking him back for bad purposes."  
"Without a doubt." Ruby nods. "There could be many cruel remnants of the Evil Queen's powers hidden in this dark castle, waiting to be awakened once more."

_(Should I speak to the elephant in the room?)_  
"So ..." Regina said uncertainly. "Maleficent also wanted to capture me, does that mean she also thinks that I am the Evil Queen or ...? "

Zelena clicks her tongue, interrupting the other woman.  
"Emma says you don't have magic." She declares.  
"That's right, I'm just trying to figure out what the generals want with me." Regina replies, rolling her eyes. "I can't give them anything."  
"Except maybe they know something we don't know." Rumple comments thoughtfully.  
"If I had any suspicion about it, you would know, Rumple." Emma said. "Regina is still under MY responsibility."  
"This is appreciated, Miss Swan." Thanks Regina. "Your support is greatly appreciated."  
"I'm only telling the truth, Little Raven." Smiles the blonde. "Now can you pass me the milk."  
"For now, I think more rest is always in order." Mentioned the Lord as he glanced at Emma. "It would be foolish to move up in their ranks without knowing what they are about fully capable. "

Emma shrugs a shoulder and takes a sip of milk.  
"I can dig deeper into the Maleficent artifact after breakfast." She suggests.

Rumple smiles softly and then shakes his head in amusement.  
"It's not rest, Emma!" He points out. "I'm talking about young woman's body and mind."  
"What a lord you are." Sneers Killian. "Crack it whip."

Everyone is laughing, and it feels good for Regina to participate. She finishes her own breakfast as Emma finishes her last plate and Belle removes all their dishes from the table.

_(Um ... interestingly, did she just wink at Rumple as she picked up her empty plate?)_  
"So what are our plans?" Emma asks in  
interrupting Regina's observation of Belle.  
"No library for you." The brunette answers she.  
"A trip to the village, then?" Suggests the blonde. "Being locked in the castle and not being allowed to read is a special kind of torment."

_(On top of that there is no internet, the village is.)_  
"That seems alright to me." Approves Regina.

The two women apologize from the table to the rest of the group and head for the gates of the castle to go to the village ...


	17. Tell a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For her day off Emma decides to take Regina to the village tavern and the two women begin to recount their victory against the generals of the Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this chapter

**A few moments after leaving Lord Rumple's castle for the village ...**

Emma drags Regina to the local tavern for a drink once she reaches the village, even though Regina finds it a bit early for alcohol. Emma insists that mead is not at all strong, putting a cup of this alcohol in the hands of the brunette.  
"If you can just get drunk on this, Little Raven, there is nothing I can do to save you." Teases Emma.  
"You know, that sounds like a challenge." Regina points out. "Are you going to take me back to your bedroom at the castle if I'm in a plaster?"  
"Maybe with the right motivation." Replicate the blonde hair.

Regina wants to ask that she can be that motivation, but Emma's pale face turns pink, and the blonde quickly hides her embarrassment with a long sip from her cup.

_(Is there a non-awkward way to tell a girl you don't mind if she keeps flirting with you? For now, I'd better change the subject.)_

Regina also takes a sip then looks at Emma as she gently puts her mug down on the counter.  
"So I have a question." She said to the young woman.  
"I'm all ears." Let Emma know.  
"What exactly do the generals want?" Regina asks. "What are you even beating against them?"  
"They want it all." Emma answers.

She gestures to show everything around the two women right now, Regina's smile fading.  
"Not just the area of Rumple where humans there." Emma adds. "Magical nations, dwarf nations, pirate seas, all people independent of the Evil Queen, she extinguished the whole homeland of children of the moon when she was in power, she left her in ruins, Rumple's father and brother suffered the same fate."  
"Are you serious?" Regina asks astonished. "I didn't know ..."  
"He doesn't talk about it often." Points out the blonde. "But long ago the Evil Queen was just a lady at court who wanted our king, but unbalanced love becomes an obsession, it fuels ambition."  
"Let me guess." The brunette sniffs, rolling her eyes. "She killed him."  
"Him and the whole council of the Lords." Emma confirms. "Thanks to a pretty impressive poison."

Regina shivers a little at this.  
"Okay, that's ... terrifying." She says. "And Maleficent and the others want her back?"  
"I imagine they want her to finish what she started." Suppose Emma with a shrug. "They believe in the right of the Evil Queen to rule, to conquer and to take as she pleases, so they do the same."

Emma's hazel eyes move away from Regina's chocolate ones, the blonde's face fading as she is silent.

Regina then realizes that she has degraded the atmosphere and pats her cup against Emma's to attract the attention of the youngest.  
"You won, right?" She reminds. "And you won yesterday too, what you should do is tell everyone here everything, I bet the people Maleficent attacked would love to hear that you put her back in her place."  
"Do you really think it?" Emma asks.  
"You have to give hope to the local people." The other woman answers. "All they see is a bunch of scary spells flying everywhere."

Emma's smile comes back, and she quickly lowers the rest of her mead before slamming the mug on the counter the tavern. She turns in her seat, catching everyone's attention with a hiss.  
"Who's in the mood for a story?" She asks loudly.

A villager rises eagerly.  
"What kind of story?" Does he want to know.

_(Might as well support Emma since that was my suggestion.)_  
"How Miss Swan defeated each of the Evil Queen generals with one spell." Regina answers.

Impressed whispers cross the crowd as several townspeople turn to face Emma, as the magician flashes a broad smile.  
"Well, there was more to it, Little Raven." Mentions Emma.

She then stands a little straighter taking a voice storyteller.  
"First of all." Tell the magician. "We were attacked by Maleficent Klein herself who tried to ambush us while she was full of magic stolen. "

Emma created dark sparks in the palm of her hand with a flick of her wrist, mimicking Maleficent's power before crushing it under her hand. An almost silvery white flower appears in its place, sending petals drifting around the room  
which disappear one by one.  
"But I have already fought against corruption and severed the bond from which it drew its power." Keep telling Emma. "Maleficent filled with rage and she charged me, intending to slice my heart!"  
"She even cut Rumple's crossbow to prevent his from protecting Miss Swan?" Mentions Regina.

Emma rests a hand on her chest with a dramatic sigh, and even though Regina is chuckling under the breath, the villagers watch the air mesmerized.  
"But I cast another spell and sent it flying." Declare the magician. "A moment before the blade pierced my skin, Maleficent fell just outside the doors of the dark castle of the Evil Queen, defeated, so Peter Pan, their leader, called them to flee."  
"Did you drive them away, Lady Emma?" Ask a villager.  
"Yes." Said a man beside her. "The servants of the Evil Queen have tormented us enough, this castle should be reduced to foundations! "  
"If only I could have." Emma sigh. "They were cowards and sealed the whole castle so we couldn't fight them anymore."

Regina comes to her defense before any villagers can protest.  
"The spell Miss Swan cast to defeat Maleficent was enormous!" She says. "He almost lit up the whole sky."  
"And yet you are still so energetic." Noticed a villager looking at Emma. "How is this possible?"

_(She slept on my shoulder for twelve hours and ate three breakfast, but that doesn't make the best story, although now I wonder ... How would Emma be on coffee? Would that overload her?)_  
"There is no greater salvation than winning the battle, my friend." Emma says. "When I came back here and saw that everything was fine, my strength came with and with a little help from my companion, of course."

Emma winks at Regina, and the brunette decides to roll when it's done. When Regina leans deeply, there are cheers from the gathered crowd, but when she gets up, she grabs Emma by the hand and pulls her closer to her.  
"I would be a helpless captive in the hands of a horrible witch without your courage, Lady Emma." She said loudly.

Emma starts to blush, slowly clearing her throat before pushing Regina lightly, just enough to put a foot apart. The blonde doesn't bother to separate their hands, however.  
"You sure would be." Emma nods. "And now you're teasing me for this"  
"You look cute when you turn pink." Regina says with a smirk.

Emma's disturbed sound of protest is muffled by the sound of two heavy glasses on the counter behind them. The bartender smiles and offers a small wave to attract the attention of the two women.  
"Fending off the generals is a good excuse for a free drink." He said. "Drink, ladies, with our gratitude."  
"This pint is about as big as me." Regina points out.  
"Hush." Emma hisses. "Before I drink you under the table."

_(After seeing her eat this morning, she could probably do it.)_

The beer at this tavern tastes a lot better than Regina's place down the street from work, but the brunette guesses that would be a terrible excuse for a fantasy world without good beer. At least Regina's brain got that part right.  
"Everything ends?" Emma asks.  
"Almost." Answer Regina. "Did you really drop him?"  
"If you ever see Zelena or Rumple drinking, you would know why I have such a tolerance for alcohol." Replies the blonde. "But I'd like to take you somewhere else for a little while."  
"Yes?" Ask the brunette.

It takes a few more long sips, but Regina finishes her pint and sets the glass down.  
"Mark the path." She said to Emma.


	18. The flowers of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma shows Regina her special place before the two women return to Rumple Castle for supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swanqueen ❤️❤️

**Outside the village limits, in a huge meadow filled with flowers ...**

Regina follows Emma to this place where  
hundreds of flowers bloom in the lush, rolling grass. It was only when the looking brunette realizes that the magician's fingers are gently tied around hers.  
"What do you think about it?" Emma asks while biting her lower lip uncertain.  
"It's really pretty." Regina answers honestly. "There aren't many places full of flowers where I'm from, most of them are inside."  
"Inside?" The blonde is surprised. "You mean like the Rumple garden behind the castle walls?"  
"No not like this." Said the other woman. "These are ... big glass houses, where the sun can shine through all the flowers and plants inside, but the walls protect them from everything else."  
"Wonderful." Emma smiled, her eyes bright with excitement. "Are we going further?"  
"Of course." Accept Regina. "Give me the big flower tour."

The two women walk slowly so as not to crush anything under their feet, butEmma's every step is energetic and infectious.

Regina's heart beats faster every time the shoulder of Emma brushes hers, or that the blonde flashes her that small knowing smile.  
"Are you making fun of me?" Regina asks, frowning.  
"For being so impressed by the flowers." Emma laughs. "Maybe a little bit."  
"Who said it was the flowers?" Replies the brunette. "There's a lot pretty things in that big, weird world you call home."  
"Is it true?" Ask the youngest. "If nothing else, I hope you enjoyed going out today, I know you had to choose between all of us at first, but ..."

She looks almost shyly at Regina, but that's not enough to hide the blush that is fading down the back of her neck and on her cheeks, almost as pink as a sunset.  
"If that helps." Mentions Regina. "I don't feel like a prisoner anymore."  
"Oh." Emma breathes looking relieved.  
"After finding out what the Evil Queen has done to everyone here." Sigh the brunette. "After seeing how Maleficent and the other generals are dangerous ... I would also have been afraid that a girl would come out of the sky so suddenly."  
"It would help if I knew why you were here." Said the sorceress. "Unless I really don't, if it's a mean game the Evil Queen is playing, she sees much further into the future than I do."  
"Beat me." Regina said. "But this place is getting better day by day."

❤️  
Emma slows down until she stops and turns to face Regina.  
"And what's your favorite part?" She asks.  
"More than one person than a part." Regina answers. "But ... that would be you, Emma."

_(My god, I hope this went as smoothly as I wanted it to.)_

Emma's hazel eyes blink on Regina's lips and vice versa, the same energy that slipped through their fingers when the magician held the other woman's hand comes back again.  
"It's okay?" She asks.  
"I think so." Emma nods.  
"So what are you ...?" Try to ask the brunette.  
"I want to try again." Cup the magician with rosy cheeks. "And make it count this time."

Before Regina can ask what that means, Emma leans in, grabbing the hood of the other woman's black and gold cloak and pulling it up just enough for their lips to meet.

The kiss is nothing like their accidental brush in the castle kitchen. Emma is so hot and so close that she presses against Regina as soon as she returns the kiss.

_(I hope this is not the part where I wake up.)_

Regina reaches out to Emma's cheek, but the blonde pulls away from the touch, and the color rising on her face tells the other woman that the magician is about to lose her confidence. Regina doesn't want Emma running, thinking it was a mistake.  
"Emma." Regina breaths gently. "Look at me."

Emma does, just in time for Regina to bring her back in another kiss a little deeper this time.

Emma's grip on Regina's cloak relaxes, her thumb stroking the tissue before they separate again.

_(Well, this time she's not looking away.)_  
"Are you OK?" Emma asks nervously.  
"More than fine Miss, Swan." Regina answers with a reassuring smile. "But are you okay?"  
"I'm a lot less nervous than a moment ago." Admits the blonde.

Her attention turns to the horizon, watching the sun go down. In the dim light, the young woman is beautiful, but Regina gropes not to say anything about it.  
🖤

_(I'm not even sure what the kiss means, that she loves me? Sure, but it could be a hundred different ways.)_  
"We spent most of the day away from the castle." Note Emma. "It would be best to get home for supper before Rumple sends a search part."  
"Sounds good." Accept Regina. "Still hungry like before?"  
"...no." Said the blonde. "I have other things on my mind rather than an appetite."

Regina raises an eyebrow, not knowing how to interpret this, but Emma pulls her hand before she can ask, and her brunette can't wait to get back to the main road before it gets dark.

**A few moments later in front of the gates of Rumple castle ...**

_(Emma may have her magic, but Maleficent's ambush in the garden lingers in my mind.)_

It is quite cold by the time the two women arrive at the castle, Regina is happy with the warmth of the torches and the fireplace as Emma leads her through the main arch.

As the doors close, Emma's hand lets go of Regina's and returns to her side.

_(Guess that's a little too public for her right now? Hmm.)_

**When the two women enter the dining room ...**

Everyone waits with greetings except Ruby, who just recognizes them with a glance.  
"Emma, Regina." Hi Rumpletilskin. "Come and eat, I hope you had a good day relaxing in the village."  
"It was great." Regina declares. "We got to tell some funny stories in the tavern, so, uh ... Miss Swan told me showed flowers."

Emma's hazel eyes are on Regina, but her shoulders do not let go.

Emma sits at the table, looking stiffer than Zelena in her huge emerald armor.  
"Does she have it now?" Killian asks with a hinting smile. "Is that why our magician is looking at you like this?"  
"Hook." Emma hisses in warning.  
"You deny me gossip for a full day and you are surprise when I look for him?" The pirate wonders. "Come now, share your escapades with me."  
"There is nothing to share." Growls the angry blonde. "We walked for a while, and now I'm hungry because of it."

_(Why is Emma so stressed? It's not like she's in the closet, Killian and Ruby already explained after finding us in the kitchen together.)_

Regina is in a dark mood while Tinkerbell and Belle cook dinner.

She keeps glancing at Emma, even with the smiles of Killian and some comments from Zelena, the magician deflects every suggestion they make.

Regina takes her food, drowning out most of the conversation until everyone has finished eating.  
"Am I relaxed enough to do some study in the library tonight, Rumple?" Emma asks.  
"If you insist." Replies the Lord. "But try not to burn the candles."  
"I will definitely do my best." Accept the blonde. "Regina, are you finished eating?"  
"Yes." Said the other woman. "I am coming with you."

_(If that's an excuse to talk, I'll take whatever I can get.)_


	19. Diary of a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to study with Regina who is in a bad mood and they learn more about Maleficent's relationship with the Evil Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter especially of dialogue

**Library of the castle of Rumple ...**

Emma ends up pulling out a whole new shelf of books, a few of them floating in the air showing sketches of ancient artifacts and a bunch of other weird items.

Regina flips through the pages of those the blonde leaves on the table, but she skims over the words without really reading them.  
"Do you find something interesting?" Emma asks.  
"No." Regina said unhappily. "Did you really think I could recognize what Maleficent was using? It's your strong, not mine."  
"Well." Sigh the magician. "I..."  
"If you wanted my company." Cut the other woman. "I would like that you simply ask for it. "  
"I just want your company." Confess Emma.  
"But you don't want Killian to know that." Regina sniffs. "Is that it? Because you kept her from thinking that you and I could have do something together? "  
"It's none of his business." Emphasizes the blonde.

Regina sighs heavily.  
"What are you ashamed of, Emma?" She asks. "It was a kiss, we didn't go see Maleficent and betray Rumple."

Emma shakes her head before resuming her reading and Regina suppresses a growl of frustration.

_(Maybe if I find what she's looking for, there won't be any excuse we don't talk about this.)_

Almost none of the objects or names in these books mean anything to Regina, and some of them are written in a script so tiny or so small that the letters might as well be smeared with ink on the page.

It's only when she picks up an untitled book that Regina finds something that she recognizes.  
"Is this a personal diary?" She asks.  
"I think so." Emma agrees. "From one of the knights who survived the war, why are you asking?"  
"Because there is a lot of Evil Queen stuff in there." Inform Regina. "And on Maleficent as well."  
"Let me see." Demands the blonde eagerly.

Regina pushes the book aside so it's between them, scanning the same passages Emma traces with her finger.  
"So Maleficent tried to kill the Evil Queen originally?" Regina read surprised. "How did she end up working for she?"  
"Supposedly, the Evil Queen saw her potential." Emma explains with a shrug. "Anyway, enough to forgive her assassination attempt, I guess she wasn't wrong, there are a lot of people with minor magical abilities, but the opportunity to learn from any expert is rare, Maleficent had to study tirelessly at the feet of the Evil Queen to get as far as she did during the war."  
"She doesn't really look like the loyal guy." Sniffs the other woman. "Or be patient."

Emma nods in agreement.  
"I didn't mean it no more." She said, l. "But ... "

She presses the bottom of the page and Regina reads the paragraph the other woman shows her.  
"The knight notes how the Evil Queen and Maleficent work in tandem, together torching the entire battlefield and terrifying all the armies sent against them."  
"Apparently they have found common ground." Mentions Emma. "The obsession with power is neither loyalty nor love ... but their victories were enough to keep Maleficent on the Evil Queen's leash without biting the hand that educated it."  
"Two halves of a super evil set?" Regina sigh.  
"'I guess that's one way of putting it." Accept the blonde.

_(Wait, is she ... jealous? Emma could have been alone throughout this war, I guess, trying to fight the Evil Queen and hoping her new friends don't die.)_  
"Well, you didn't have to cheat with a free bonus." Regina said trying to cheer the younger one up. "You ended up beating them both with your own magic, doesn't that make you even more powerful?"  
"May be." Emma answers uncertainly. "Considering how long Maleficent was able to wedge me up using a simple artifact, it's hard not to wonder if I might lose my advantage, we can't afford this, the broken blades can be reforged and the armor repaired. , but there is no one to replace me."

_(Is that why Emma is weird about the kiss? Because it might be a distraction?)_  
"I don't think anyone is going to try to replace you, Emma." Reassures Regina. "And you must be used to Maleficent using dirty tricks to try and fight you in battle, not true?"

Regina grabs Emna's shoulders and forces the youngster woman looking her in the eye.  
"If she could take you head-on." She adds. "She does not would not continue to ambush us in the dark. "

Emma drop her eyes on the diary before she closes it in sighing as Regina removes her hands from her shoulders.  
"She has no reason to play by the rules." Emma reminds. "Which whatever honor games Peter Pan sometimes plays with Rumple, Maleficent doesn't care."  
"If you know, why are you so worried?" Regina asks.

Emma closes her eyes for a moment, letting it slip out of deep breaths until the tight line of her shoulders finally begins to relax.  
"It's just a wave of self-reflections." She admits. "I wonder what would have happened if Maleficent had managed to kill the Evil Queen the first time, or who I would be if she had found me instead."  
"Instead of Rumple, you mean?" Regina asks.  
"Yes." The younger nods. "I was almost still a kid back then, headstrong, naive and full of unrefined power before the Evil Queen killed the King, we had no idea of her motives, of her ambition, I might have. be finding that she was a qualified teacher."  
"So you worry that in another life you might have ended by being the wicked sorceress?" Clarifies the brunette.  
"What often distinguishes good from evil is reflecting on our actions." Emma says. "Why do we do what we do? If not, power corrupts, doesn't it? "  
"I suppose." Accept Regina. "But nothing seems corrupted in your magic, it's brilliant and really… pretty."  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Reminds the magician.

Emma frowns at Regina.  
"Maleficent could do the same with her abilities if she wanted to." She adds. "Just like I could light all the pretty fires with my fingertips on the flower meadow we saw today, it burns anyway."

_(But Emma has never scared me with her magic before, I can tell she doesn't want anyone hurt, though Maleficent was surrendering, I don't think Emma would use that as an excuse to eliminate she.)_  
"Although that's not the only thing I can do with my magic." Emma informs.

_(Oh ... well that's intriguing, I wonder if she ...?)_


	20. What can you do with your magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma demonstrates her magic as the two women discuss their kiss, then another nocturnal issue arrives

**In the library of Rumpletilskin castle...**

Regina looks at Emma with an interested eyebrow raised.  
"Well, Miss Swan." She said with a smirk. "What else can you do with this magic? Because I have some ideas."

_(I mean, everyone's read a romance novel where a spell or two got involved in a fun way, right? ... Hopefully it's not just me.)_  
"I will show you." Emma answers. "But not here."  
"Oh?" Regina breaths intrigued.

Maybe she misses the innuendo in her voice, but Emma puts all her books away with a wave of her hand before pulling Regina out of the library.

**The two women make all the way out of the castle. They stop at another enclosed space beyond the gardens ...**

A long line of archery targets and training dummies line one side, but Emma leads them to the opposite end where there is a huge slab of stone embedded in the grass.

Regina looks at the slab curiously.  
"What for?" She asks.  
"Absorb the magic." Emma explains. "Usually, in the case where I want to try a new spell but not destroy the castle in the process, so come sit with me."

Regina wrinkles her nose in disgust at the thought of sitting on the floor, but she sighs and agrees to do as Emma asks.

The stone is a bit cold when the two women sit on it cross-legged, but the cold doesn't last when Emma presses her palms on it and calls out a pulse of heat.

Regina shivers from the fast temperature change, but it's much more comfortable.  
"Most of the magic I performed in front of you was destructive." Emma mentions sounding sorry. "But there's that kind of magic too ..."

She turns to the bush behind them and puts her hand on it before whispering an incantation in her breath.

The red roses bloom under Emma's touch and she plucks one before handing it to Regina.  
"Wait, is this real?" Regina asks.  
"Yes." Emma nods. "It won't go away like the lights I shine, I just encouraged the plant to grow in an instant. "

Regina gently brings the rose to her face and inhales, enjoying the scent while trying not to crush the petals,  
"You could make a killer deal out of that, you know?" Regina points out. "Sell flowers to all sick love villagers when they need to ask someone to go out with them."  
"Being a matchmaker is a thankless job." Emma sniffs.

Regina raises an eyebrow at this and offers Emma a small smile.  
"It's not to be a matchmaker." She counter. "But just the person who helps make the request for a date look good ... Unless you ask me for a date like that?"  
"I ... I ..." Emma stammered. "Do you want to be formally courted?"

Regina puts her free hand on Emma's, exerting light pressure on the younger's fingers.  
"You kissed me." Regina reminds. "It gives a woman an idea."  
"I know it is." Emma sigh with her cheeks taking on a beautiful pale pink shade. "And I'm still putting my feelings in order, because I don't shouldn't kiss you at all."

_(Ouch, I'm guessing I should ask why.)_  
"Is it frowned upon for two women to kiss here, or something like that?" Regina asks.

Emma widens her hazel eyes before shaking her head.  
"No of course not." She answers surprised by the question. "Why that would it be? My ... romantic preferences aren't worry, it's who you are."  
"I am NOT the Evil Queen!" Regina hisses in exasperation. "You said it yourself."  
"Wrong, I said you don't have magic." Against Emma. "But your appearance could be for a number of reasons, and until I know what that reason is, the risk of suing any attraction between us is too great."

_(Logically, I know she's right.)_

But logic does nothing to protect against the jerk of the injured knee that settles in the pit of Regina's stomach. The two women have just met and none of it should be real, but the pain is anything but imaginary.  
"Yes, you're right." Accept Regina, her face a mask perfectly hiding her emotions. "If I had a way to prove that I'm not on the Evil Queen side, I would have given it to you already."

Emma's smile is small, but Regina is happy to see it.  
"That's what I think." Emma admits. "... we should probably get inside before it's too late, who knows what new adventures we'll be drawn into tomorrow?"

Regina nods in agreement, standing up after Emma. The blonde walks towards the castle with the bounce still present in her step, but Regina stays behind a bit.

She holds the cupped red rose in her hand to prevent the petals from falling out along the way.

_(Hope is eternal, right?)_

**A little later, in Emma's bedroom ...**

The magician and Regina fall asleep next to each other, as usual, which is nice. Part of Regina worried things would get weird again, like after their first kiss in the kitchen, but Emma moved in next to her  
without a word.

**A few hours after falling asleep ...**

Regina is stirring from her sleep when the blanket on her comes moves, reaching out to snap it back into place, but her hand instead touches cold, almost icy skin.

She wakes up instantly ...

Her vision still a little blurry from sleep, makes Maleficent appear standing in the dark of the room, hovering over Emma with the young woman's wrist clasped in her hand.

_(What's going on?!)_

Emma struggles in her sleep, her eyes still closed, and Regina realizes with dismay that the cold hand touching hers is that of the magician.

Maleficent's face is locked in deep concentration and Regina sees the dark magic pulsing through the palm of the witch. As if it was draining something.

_(Is that the same thing she did to villager? Who cares?! It stops right away!)_

Regina wakes up suddenly, all sleep immediately disappearing from her body, she rushes forward with all her might, knocking Maleficent off the bed and onto the floor.

The witch's hold on Emma breaks free, but Maleficent and Regina roll around for a moment before the brunette ends up on the above.

Regina gives Maleficient a strong push to hold her to the ground.  
"What did you just do to Emma?!" Demands to know Regina. "What are you doing even here, you have goose bumps...!"

Maleficent's smile chills Regina's back,  
especially since the witch does not bother to fight.

Regina can feel the handle of the scepter  
the other woman, and the hilt of a dagger pressed against her belly, and with all the  
magic that Maleficent has, Regina knows the witch can send it flying in an instant across the room.  
"I was just taking back what's mine." Declare Maleficent. "Well Named."

She scowls suddenly, her brow furrowed.  
"Swan is so scared, Regina, isn't she?" Laughs at Maleficent. "Do you really think I'm going to hurt you? To kill you?"  
"Why wouldn't I believe it?" Regina sniffs. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to stick a sword in Emma's heart."  
"My conflict with Swan is a matter of old blood." Mention the witch. "What I want from YOU is quite ... different."

_(Is this some kind of 'we're more alike than you think' demonism?)_  
"This is your chance to go with me willingly, you know." Suggest Maleficent. "No harm must come to anyone else."  
"Oh yeah, because you're so trustworthy." Regina sneers.  
"You love Swan, don't you?" Asks the witch. "Every time I fight her, you come by her side."

Anger twists Regina for a moment in her chest, remembering Emma's kiss and denial afterward. The cursed Evil Queen is the reason the magician doesn't trust her, and now Maleficent is trying to do it be part of her game on purpose.

Regina glares at Maleficent.  
"It's none of your damn business." She hisses.  
"Then I'll take that as a yes." Said Maleficent. "Is ... what you need, then? A promise of her safety?"  
"What i need." Regina replies. "It's because you leave us alone, no one wants your Evil Queen to come back except you and your bloodthirsty friends."  
"Oh I see." Sigh the witch. "What a pity."

She swings her knee in Regina's stomach, who breathes sharply as Maleficent pulls her off her and rolls the brunette onto the floor.

Maleficent's heels click against the floor as she steps forward menacingly, grabbing the dagger at her hip.

_(Uh oh!)_  
"EMMA!" Regina exclaims.

_(Wake up Swan, please ...!)_


End file.
